left in the dark
by fantastically awkward
Summary: Lucy is left alone replace by Lisanna their lost friend. With no hope of continuing her ones happy life she left. For the sake of herself and those around her. This story will follow her in her desperate attempts to get stronger. For she, Lucy heartfillia will not give up while her old world crumbles down. She will built a new one and stay strong.
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello!'**

**'Stop being weird your freaking them out!' **

**'Shut up Gajeel your the creepy one with all the piercings'**

**'Oh now you've done it you annoying B*tch' *chasing after me while i'm running away while crying***

**'Laxus HELP MEEEEEE!' **

**'No way. I will only acknowledged the strong, weak people are nothing.'**

**'What you saying i'm weak, HUHHHH!' *standing on my tipie toes trying to intimidate him but still being a whole lot shorter***

**'Ha, you weakling he is saying you are weak! HAHAHAHA!' **

**'Gajeel, you don't have to repeat him. You guys are so mean, I hate all of you!' *crying in a corner***

**'Yeah whatever, you're still weak.'**

**'You don't have to say it again Laxus' *Still crying in my corner of shame and gloominess***

**'She doesn't own fairy tail just the ideas for her stories.'**

**'Yeah my awesome story!'**

**'Your story really isn't that awesome though.' **

**'Why are you so mean Gajeel.' *crying in my corner again***

* * *

Chapter 1

Silence enveloped me, the piercing sound of absolutely nothing sent shivers down my spine. I had been used to it, for nobody had been bothered to talked to me for what felt like centuries to me. The ear-splitting silence came after she came back. The first week it hadn't bother me so much but after a couple weeks of being ignored, brushed off, and feeling as if I didn't matter to the ones that I loved anymore, depression hit me. It took me further into the shadows and the corners of the darkness. I had tried to talk to them but they just brushed me off and seemed too busy obsessing over Lisanna, their precision namaka, the girl who stood up from the death. Yes, that is how it went when their long lost dead friend returned to them, Lisanna.

I started to think that maybe I had just been a replacement for her when they had all thought that she was dead. I wallowed further into the shadows of the world. Leaving the light that I gad lived in for my past few happy years in Fairy Tail. Covering up my sadness and hiding my feelings with that absolutely fake smile that had plastered itself upon my face. I was just a ghost to them. Non existing but still there. No one able to see me. I remember the day that I thought that they had acknowledged me clear in my mind. It had turned out that they had done the exact opposite. That was the day that my heart shattered into a million pieces. The day that I had been broken by them beyond repair.

_(flashback)_  
_I slowly opened the door making little noise. Even though I scraped my throat and plastered that fake smile of myself upon my face while loudly calling out my hello, and looked expectandly at the people that were still partying or Lisannas return. No one said hello back, they didn't even look up. My shoulders slumped down as if they were carrieing a heavy weight. With my head bowed while dragging my feet across the ground I made my trudged towards the bar. I sighed as I threw myself down in my usuel seat at the bar, glancing over my shoulder as I did. I saw the table where I used to sit with my friends. They were all grinning and laughing loudly with joyful expressions on their faces. Ezra was sitting next to gray on one of the benches. Her gorgeous scarlet hair tucked behind her ears as a warm smile covered her face, she was looking at Lisanna who said something that she laughed at. 'She never used to smile like that at me', this thought was stuck in my head and plaged my mind. Gray looked content although he was sitting in only his boxers, for he still wasn't rid of his stripping habit. He laughed loudly togheter with Ezra, something which was rare for Gray to do but became more and more frequent since Lisanna's return. Natsu who was sitting opposite of Gray had one arm slung over Lisanna's petit, fragile looking shoulder with the childish grin that he always wore, it was like looking at a ray of sunshine. I really did love his smile. Too bad that I couldn't see it anymore. They were all laughing happily and I wasn't needed anymore, they had back what they had lost and had thrown away the thing that had replaced her for awhile. I felt a tug at my heart as that thought crossed my mind. I shouldn't think that way of my nakama. I let my feelings go as I sat on the seat that had become mine after the couple weeks. I let my head fall and it connected with the rough wood of the bar with a loud thud. I felt a satifying sharp pain shoot through my head. I wasn't needed Lisanna was back._

_I lifted my head slightly as I heard footsteps comming my way._  
_"Hey Marajane." I said with fake happiness to the mage who was standing behind the bar looking intensely at her younger sister who was still chatting away with what used to be my friends. She didn't seem to acknowledge me while she still stared caring at her sister. A motherly and warm look was in her eyes as the corners of her mouth were tugged up into a smile. I yearned for my mother as I saw the look in her eyes._  
_"Marajane," I said a bit louder than last time, "Marajane, can you hear me?" I asked loudly, waving a hand in front of her face._

_"Hhme." She answered absentmindedly. I waited patiently till she slowly but surely looked towards me._  
_"Oh, hey Lucy. I didn't see you there. What can I get for you sweetie?" cheerfully smiling at me._

_"A glass of water please." She looked at me for a while with blank eyes that could have belonged to those of a zombie till it finally seemed to get through to her. After about 20 seconds of standing there in silence looking at me sheepishly she finally moved to get a glass of water and filled it, while still lookig over her shoulder towards her previously reborn sisther. When she put it in front of me she was already staring at her little sister her full attention on her again a small smile gracing her lips. I stared sadly at my glass of water as it dawned to me that no one needed me anymore._

_I felt a tap on my shoulder and I nearly tumbled out of my chair through the surprise that someone was actually seeing me, and wanting to talk to me._

_"Yeeze Luce, jumpy aren't you." I looked at the owner of that voice. Natsu was grinning at me his soft pink hair hung slightly over his eyes as he looked at me as though I was the biggest idiot ever to have come into existence. I grinned as I saw him. He was talking to me. He was aqtually talking to me after those 5 months of solitude and loneliness.I felt so happy, it was like I finally could see the sun again afther a great storm, my whole world was lighted up again. Someone had come to me and talked! I looked up at him curiously as for what he was going to say._

_"What's up Natsu?" I asked with true happiness in my voice._

_"I actually need to ask you something pretty important, if that's okay with you." he said a slight blush covered his cheeks and he ran one hand though his hair._

_"Kay." I answered with curiosity._

_"Well since Lisanna is back we were thinking that the team and Lisanna should have a few missions. I mean get the old team back together. Ezra, Gray, Happy, Lisanna and me." You mean I'm not needed anymore." You can go on solo missions from now on or find other people to team up.__"You mean you don't want to see me anymore."_ It'll be good for you. I mean you can get stronger" You mean I'm weak right, right Natsu?" Ezra thinks it would be good for you to become stronger." Are you saying that Ezra thinks I'm useless and will just get in her way."And Gray thinks it will be a good way for you to toughen up you act." Do you mean Gray thinks I cry easily."So that was the plan." He finished his sentence with a huge lively childish grin on his face. As he said those words the sincere smile that had finally come to my lips after so many weeks slowly left my face and it felt like someone had punched me in the gut with iron gloves on and then stabbed me in the back while slowly twisting the knife and then thrown me in a pot of freezing water only to pick me out of it and slowly burn all my skin off. "If that's okay with you of course." Natsu said quickly as if it was an afterthought. They were kicking me out of their team, if I liked it or not they were doing it anyway. It was final, they really didn't want me anymore I had indeed just been a replacement for them to soothe their grief.

_"Are you serious." I heard Marajane say exited. I looked at her and saw her , not you too. Please understand how much it hurts. Please... "That's amazing, don't you think so too Lucy? Everything will now really go back to how it used to be!" Are you talking about the way it used to be before I joined? She was smiling at me expectedly hoping that I would go off team Natsu and go solo for a while. While my mind was screaming 'NO, No, can' t you people see that I dont want that!' I felt tears prick behind my eyes daring to spill. It hurt so much, so, so much. But I couldn't help but force a small and awkward smile on my face and say._

_"Sure! I think going solo is a great idea for me. And you can all go back to the time before I was part of Fairy Tail, right? Because that's what all of you seem to want so much." Natsu looked a bit confused as I said the last sentence but didn't think much of it. He just started grinning and said._

_"Thanks Luce, great talking to you again." After that he turned around and started running back waving his hands exitedly to the table where all the others were waiting to see what my answer was. They looked at Natsu and started grinning as he gave them a thumbs-up. Lisanna jumped up excitedly and huged Natsu as he picked her up off the floor and twirled her around. They were laughing like idiots. Then finally Natsu slowly moved his face closer to Lisanna's. He closed his eyes and pressed his rough lips against her soft delicate ones. The guild erupted into howls and catcalls also some Go For It Natsu. I stared at them trying to hold back the tears as my heart was being ripped out of my chest and stomped on. A single tears slid down my face._

_"Yeah great talking to you again." I murmured as I stood up from the place I had been sitting and dragged my feet home. Ones I was in the comfort of my safe bed I started sobbing. I didn't care that my make-up got ruined as the endless waterfall of tears streamed down my face._

* * *

**'So that was the first chapter of my story! Did you guys like it?'**_  
_

**'They probably hated it and it's probably full of spelling mistakes and stuff'**

**'SO WHAT IF IT IS IT'S ABOUT THE STORY NOT THE SPELLING AND THE GRAMMAR! BAKA LAXUS!'**

**'Hey Gajeel, are you crying?'**

**'No I'm not' *tears steaming down his face in little rivers* 'It's sweat from my eyes, IT'S SWEAT MANLY SWEAT!'**

**'yeah, I don't think so. What do you think Laxus?'**

**'He's definitively crying.'**

**'Why'd you have to be so mean to Lucy! Just because you are stupid doesn't mean you get to be mean to Lucy!' *Gajeel pointing an accusing finger at me***

**'I don't wanne but I have to for the story to work.' *Walking over to Gajeel and hugging him while crying too***

**'You are both weak people.'**

**'WHAT YOU SAY LAXUS!'**

**'Whatever, people please review, she needs advice and she needs it fast (and I think that she needs a lot of it) otherwise she'll just end up writing such a horrible story it will burn your eyes. So please review.'**

**'OMG LAXUS, you are so mean.' *running towards Laxus (still crying by the way) and jumping on his back* 'Meany, meany ,meany!'**

***Laxus grabbing me and trowing me to the wall* 'Whatever you're just weak, and by the way I think you permanently broke Gajeel.' *Gajeel still sobbing in a corner while rocking from right to left***

**'Just Remember people, review.' *Me pointing down to the review button***

**'Till next time!'**


	2. Chapter 2

**'We salute you!' *Me standing in the middle of Laxus and Gajeel while we all stand in a saluting position***

**'Wait, what! Why are we saluting and why do we have to wear these military uniforms?'**

**'Laxus, this is cool oke, don't ruin the vibe I had going on.'**

**'Hey and why do you have so much more medals**** than me!' *Laxus pointing an accusing finger at me***

**'There aren't that many more *while top is filled with medals while Laxus only has 2 and Gajeel 3* Well, Laxus there is a completely reasonable reason for that. I'm just way more awesome than you are and after all this is my story after all'**

**'YOU ARE NOT WAY MORE AWESOME THAN ME! AND EVEN IF IT IS YOUR STORY WHY DO I HAVE THE LEAST MEDALS OF US ALL? AFTER ALL I'M THE STRONGEST SO I SHOULD GET THE MOST! HUUUUH, WHAT'S YOUR REASON FOR THAT YOU POWERLESS HUMBLE INSECT.'**

**OHHHH, SO YOU THINK THAT I'M AND INSECT. ARE YOU SURE OF THAT?'**

**YOU NEED TO ASK ME AGAIN ARE YOU STUPID OF SOMETHING!'**

**THAT'S IT. NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, YOU MINDLESS MORON!' *taking one of the medals from Laxus and walking towards Gajeel and putting it on his uniform* **

**'WHAT, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!'**

**'IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT! IF YOU HAD A LITTLE MORE THOUGHT IN THAT PETITE BRAIN OF YOURS YOU WOULD STILL HAVE 2 MEDALS INSTEAD OF ONE!'**

**'Guy's can you stop screaming at ****each other?' *Gajeel rubbing his temples while listening to the whole screaming conversation***

**'SHUT UP GAJEEL, YOU JUST KEEP OUT OF THIS.'**

**'WHAT, YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO NOW, GORILLA WOMAN!'**

**'I'm not a gorilla Gajeel, piercing freak' *me crying while rolling over the ground***

**'Look at what you did now, *Laxus sighs*, imbicile.'**

**'Oh right I almost forgot.' *Me jumps up and skips to where Gajeel and Laxus are***

**'I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my story and also everyone who added me to their favorite story, and of course also the people who are now following my story. I will try really, really hard to make this story you know... not fail.'**

**'I can't believe they acctually liked your story it just seems so weird.'**

**'Shut up Laxus! My story is awesome!'*me starts cowering behind Gajeel as Laxus starts to emit a murderous aura* 'Don't kill me please. Gajeel SAFE ME.'**

**'No can do. I'm not going to fight lightning freak.' *Gajeel steps to the side as Laxus runs towards me and I sprint away from him***

**'Oh and by the way Archangel-Angelo gorilla woman will try to make the story her own and not just some copy of other peoples story. Wish her luck she will need it.' *Gajeel sweat-drops as me still being chased by Laxus run by him***

**'COME HERE YOU SNAKE!'**

**'I'm not a snake Laxus and there is no way in hell I'm going to come to you. Gajeel don't forget to do he ending!'**

**'Yes, right. You don't have to remind me gorilla woman. She doesn't own fairy tail or the characters but she does own the story blablalba.'**

**'I'M NOT A GORILLA GAJEEL, and for all the readers enjoy the story!' *Smiles but then accedently trips and Laxus catches up to me* 'NOOOOO! I'M GONNA DIE!'**

* * *

Chapter 2

A couple days after that unfortunate event had happened I went on a few solo missions but I just wasn't able to put my heart into it. I couldn't concentrate, I could only think about the fact that I had only been a replacement to fulfil _their_ needs for the time being.

One day after I had finished my last mission, which was to find someone's dog who had escaped. I had been running around falling in he dirt may times as I tried to capture. I looked like a mud monster as I was still sprinting after he puppy while calling it names as it happily barked and playfully ran away. I sighed as I called Loke out to help me. This wasn't a good idea, because as soon as the dog saw Loke he ran towards him. Loke squealed alarmed and sprinted away towards a tree while still being followed by the dog that was barking like mad trying to catch up to Loke. Loke scaled the tree true panic showing in his face while the dog stood at the bottem of the tree rising up on its hind paws while furiously clawing at the tree. I stood still in utter confusion as all this happened. When the though dawned to me that Leo was a lion spirit thus part of the cat family, I face palmed myself. Loke looked quite pathetic as he sat perched there on a branch of a tree desperately holding on as if his life depended on it, while hissing like a cat. It even looked like his bright orange hair was standing up straight, and I was sure that if he would have had a tail that it would have been twice as thick now than it normally was. I cracked a tiney smile as I walked over to the dog and put a lease on its collar.

"Come on down Loke, it's fine now, I've got the dog." I desperetly tried to pull the dog away from the tree but it wouldn't budge. It was tiney and I still couldn't get it to move. I did indeed feel incredibly weak at that moment.  
"Are you sure it's not going to attack me again?" Asked Loke in an concerned voice. I looked up at him and saw his wide eyes as he stared intensley at the dog not missing a single move it made.  
"Yeah it's fine see I got it." Slowly but sureley Loke climbed out of the tree brushing dust off his suit and readusting his blue glasses. "Come on, lets bring the dog to its master and get the reward."  
"Yeah, you're right." Loke eyed the dog carfully and quickly scurried to the other side of me as far away from the dog as possible without walking too far away from me. I started dragging the dog with me. And I mean litterely dragging it because it just didn't want to stand up. It lay there on its stomach growling as I desperately tugged its lease trying to get it to move.  
"Stubborn dog, really whats up with this animal. Just a second ago it was chasing you like there was no tommorow and now it just has to lay down and not move a single muscle." I hissed between my teeth. My arm muscles started to ache from dragging the dog around. I clenched my teeth as my they started to burn from the force I was exerting on them I couldn't help but think that I really wasn't that strong.  
"Hey Lucy, how are you doing these days?" I looked surprised at Loke. His gorgeous sunset orange lion like hair fell slightly over his left eye as he tipped his head to the side. I could see the concern that was shown in those dark usually lively eyes. A slighte frown graces his features as he stared intensely at my face.  
I quickly shifted my gaze to the ground as my shoulders slumped ever so slightly without me noticing.  
"I'm fine Loke. Really there's nothing wrong with me." it surprised me how small my voice sounded. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I thought of how I was anything but fine, but I still forced a absolutely fake smile on my face as I stared at the ground. The feeling of abandonment had become stronger every day. Standing up and going to the guild became a harder and more exhausting task to do. Some days I didn't even bother to go. I mean it's not like anyone would miss me or anything, right?  
"Lucy, you don't have to pretend for me." the sound of Loke's calm and gentile voice snapped me out of my thoughts and sucked me back into reality. "You need to know that your spirits are always here for you. We won't let go of you." I looked him straight in the eyes and it felt like he was able to see straight through my soul. His frown increased as he saw the exhaustion and depression written all over my face. I felt like a little child as he stopped and grabbed both of my hands and squeezed the reinsurancely. "I mean it Lucy you can tell me everything we won't abandon you, no matter what!" I felt tears prick my eyes and sobs started bubbling in my throat begging to get out and be released. I was about to start wailing in the middle of the street when the dog gave an impatient tugg on the lease, which I was still holding on to, making me stumble and lose my balance. I was about to crash face first into the cold dirt street, when I felt a pair of strong and warm arms wrap around my waist. I squeaked as the warm and reassuring arms pulled me back up and embraced me in a hug. My face was pressed into Loke's shoulder as he slowly let me go out of the hug. I suddenly became aware of the lions spirits overwhelming smell. He smelled like pine trees, just mown grass and a hint of something like dirt, all in all he smelled like the forest did on a sunny day, fresh clean and amazing. I blushed madly as he let me go and started to march away rapidly and uncoordinated stumbling a few times the dog was now finally following me in an upbeat fashion. I watched as the snow white dog seemed to jump with every step it made. I looked more closely at it and saw that my suspicion had been right and that it was indeed still s puppy. Its ears hung limp to its head and move up slightly with every paw it set forward. It's small white tail blissfully wagging in the air. It looked backwards towards me and barked joyfully. The tips of my lips rose into a smile as I watched it run toward Loke who was now staring at it in horror, as if the little dog was his biggest nightmare coming to life. Seeming to snap out of the trance he had been in he sprinted full speed ahead of us. The puppy followed him still playfully barking. I was dragged along with it stumbling on the way trying to stay on my feet as we made our way towards the house of the costumer in record.

I put my hands onto my knees and breathed heavily ones we finally had arrived at the house. Loke had take shelter into a huge tree (again) that was in the garden of the puppy's masters house. "Are you OK Lucy?" I felt my eyebrow twitch at the sound of Loke's innocent voice. "You seem tired." that did it. I snapped.  
"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I screamed out as I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "I just had to sprint 4 miles, because **YOU** ARE TERRIFIED OF A LITTLE PLAYFULLY PUPPY!"  
I emphasized the word you as I stamped my feet on the ground. I had a murderous aura hanging around me, as I pointed an accusing finger towards Loke who was now shaking I fear and had a look of petrified look on his face. He seemed paralyzed in the tree as I heard the front door of the house open.

I heard a childs voice scream "YUKI!" I looked toward the girl that had screamed. Her small bubblegum pink dress hung loosely on her tiny shoulders the dress came to her knees. She had a white thighs on with midnight black shoes. Her curly golden blond locks hung till her back and bounced up and down with every move she made. I estimated that she was about 7 to 9 years old. She was absolutely estatic as she came skipping towards the puppy who looked actually quite horrified at the girl. She gripped the dog which was apperently called Yuki in her small clumsy hands and crushed the poor animal in a bear hug. I pitied Yuki as I watched the animal get chocked as the girl screamed out that he shouldn't run away again, that she had missed him soooooooooo much, that she was worried sick and such things.

After collecting my prize money from the happy girls increadibly plump father (who tried to flirt with me repeatedly till Loke shot him a death glare and put an arm over my shoulder) Loke and I were resinged to walk 4 miles back towards the guild. Suddenly the lion spirit broke the comfortable scilence we were walking in.

"I think that you need to leave the guild." His voice was quiet and unwavering. I looked at him, my face showed the schock that I had felt at hearing his words.

"B-bu-but their're my na-namaka." I managed to sputter out. "I, I can't just leave them..." He looked at me with concern lacing his features.

"Look, Lucy. I know you don't want to leave them. Believe me I also would rather not leave Fairy Tail, but I think that we both know that this is best for you." His eyes filled with worry never left my choclate brown eyes as he said this. I lowered my eyes to the ground, cowardly staring at the brown durt which we had walked on just a second ago before I abruptly stopped.

" They are like my family I can't just leave them." My voice was soft barely audible but somehow Loke managed to hear it.

"Lucy." He said in a stern voice. "You need to do this. I know how you cry yourself to sleep everynight. I know that you are getting more and more depressed." His voice became almost inaudible as he begged, "Please Lucy, I can't bear to see you like this. Not after all that we have been through." I looked up and saw his pleading expression. I looked unsure and felt because he did indeed have a point.

"I'm sorry Loke, but I can't leave them." Deep down I knew that the lion spirit was right that I did indeed need to leave, but they were my family, I couldn't just get up and leave them like that. I was no longer needed there, and only tortured myself by going towards the guid every day, I knew that too. Loke's expression turned somber as the words left my mouth.

"Just promise me this Lucy. If they do make you cry yourself to sleep one more time, then please, please leave. It doesn't have to be for forever. But please don't stay there and sufferer. I, all your spirits, want to see you happy again. We miss you so please, please, just promise me this." As I stared into his eyes I saw the concern and twisted agony. I couldn't just say no to him.

"Oke Loke, I promise." I placed a hand on his shoulder which had been slumped just a minute ago. "I promise that if that happens I will leave." I looked into his releaved and hopefull eyes as I smiled softly at him, he smiled back gently. Dust rose up from the ground as we made our way towards the guild.

* * *

**'Yeaze this was certainly a long one. I also had a nice Loke Lucy moment in there! _ (I don't think that I'm gonna make them a couple though) So what did you people think?** **I know this isn't a very good chapter, but I tried. And I'm sorry I'm late but I had Test week you know the most important week of the year. When you only have tests. So yeah, I was a bit stressed.'**

**'Who are you kidding, you were extremely stressed gorilla woman. You ran around the house screaming at everyone that they had stolen your pen while it was still in you hands.'**

**'I'M NOT A GORILLA GAJEEL. How can you even compare me to a gorilla. I have blond hair and I don't look like a monkey, and just so you know I can't climb anything I always fall out of it immediately. You should know this.'**

**'I don't think he's that far off. I mean you do kind of act like a monkey sometimes.'**

**'I DO NOT LAXUS. You guys are so mean!' *me crying in a corner again (it seems to be the only thing I'm good at)***

**'Whatever.'**

**'Hey, gorilla woman. How come you're not making anything better for bunny girl. You did promise me that it would get better from now on.' *stands over me with his huge frame while I'm still crouched on the ground, this is indeed very intimidating***

**'I-it's ge-getting better Gajeel. J-ju-just wait for it. I know it starts kinda slowly but I promise I will keep writing this story as long as people read it. And to know that people read it I need YOU TO REVIEW!' *me staring at you inches away from your face, and yes, this is suppose to creep you out* '  
So don't forget to review!' *points down to the review button***

**'You really are quite disturbing you know.'**

**'Don't say that Laxus. You're hurting my feelings!' *goes over to Laxus and tries to hug him while Laxus just punches you in the face***

**'I hate you Laxus.'**

**'Great then I don't have to be here anymore.'**

**'Oh, Laxus don't say that. You still have to be here.' *me ****evilly grinning at him***

**'You guys really are exhausting to hang out with. See all of you readers next time for the next chapter.'**

**'Till next time guys, I will try to update fast! And Gajeel you're just tired because my awesomeness is just too awesome for you to handle.' * Strikes a pose while saying that* 'Bye, bye!'**


	3. Chapter 3 stranger

**'I'm back! I had a terrible writers block with this chapter. I really didn't know what to write. But here it is (finally). And thank all of you that reviewed. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! If you where here I would give you guys a cookie!' *Me looks at Gajeel an Laxus that are staring at me as if I've gone crazy* 'Come on guys don't stand there being unsocial say hello.' *Loooooong silence and more staring***

**'Yo.'**

**'There you go Laxus that wasn't so hard was it. Hey don't give me that look I didn't make you do anything bad. Now Gajeel say hello.' * murderous aura hanging around me while glaring at Gajeel***

**'Whatever Gorilla woman. Hello.'**

**'I thought we went over this. DON'T CALL ME GORILLA WOMAN!' *me takes a deep breath while Laxus and Gajeel sweat drop at me***

**'Since I'm being so mature unlike some others.'*glares at Gajeel* **

**'Mature, as if.'**

**'What did you say Laxus. Hey don't tsk me. Don't walk away. Hey Laxus. COME BACK. NO DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT OF THIS ROOM. STOP RIGHT THERE.'**

**'WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOOR IN THIS ROOM?' *Laxus wildly looking around for a door***

**'Such ignorance Laxus. I had the door removed. There isn't a door in this room. ' *flipping my hair over my shoulder***

**'Don't look so smug, idiot. How are we suppose to leave this room!'**

**'Don't yell at me Gajeel. They'll will blow a hole in the wall or something ones we're finished. But till then you will just have to stay here.' *Me smiling evily (is that even a word)* 'If you just work with me then this will be over quick, alright.'**

**'Okay,' *Laxus sucking in a big breath* 'Shedoesn'.'**

**'Hey Laxus don't talk so fast. I couldn't understand you.'**

**'Shut up, you just couldn't understand it because you're a stupid weakling. Now come here so I can punch you.'**

***Me cowering behind Gajeel* 'He's so mean don't you think Gajeel.'**

**'Stop talking so the readers can read the story.'**

**'Yes, my story. Enjoy it!'**

**'I doubt they will.'**

**'What how can the both of you say that in unison.'**

chapter 3

The night was coming quickly as the sky was darkening and the stars began to shine. I gazed at the stars which were starting to gleam up in the sky. Later in the night they would shine brightly together with the moon illuminating the world. They were like a beacon of hope in the somber cloudy nights, reminding me that even in the most sinister situations there was still hope even the faintest glimmer of light in the dark. That no matter what happened to you, you shouldn't give up. No matter what happened there was still something to live for.

I saw dark stormy clouds forming out of the corner of my eyes. They hung high in the sky covering the forming stars, their gray forms threatening to unleash a storm upon us. I sighed at the sight of them swiftly proceeding towards the looming building of the guild, it's flags wildly swaying from side to side as the wind tugged harshly on them, as if trying to tear it away from the building and carry it far away into the wild world never to be seen again.

Loke shuddered as the first rain drops began to fall darkening the ground. He grabbed my hand as he started dragging faster towards the building. The rain was now pouring out of the sky like it had an unending supply of water. I was completely drenched in 5 seconds as Loke and I sprinted towards the guild.  
I looked at the lion spirit. His hair was ,flattened out by the rain, falling over his eyes and sticking to his cheeks. He felt my gaze on him and looked around grinning widely and giving me a reassuring squeeze in my hand which I just realized he was still holding. Loke really was an amazing spirit. Even though he could have gone back to the spirit realm the moment the mission was finished, he stayed with me, getting completely drenched by the rain.

We reached the door of the guild and opened it, being rewarded by a gust of warm wind. I walked inside still holding Loke's hand. Puddles of water started to form on the floor as the water dripped off our clothes and hair. I looked in his eyes.

"Loke," I said softly with a warm smile on my lips, "Go back to the spirit world. You've done enough for me today." He looked at me with hesitation.

"Are you sure Lucy. I don't mind being here." his voice filled with worry as a frown creased his face.

"It's fine Loke. I don't want you to catch a cold." I said the last part with a forced grin. "Come on Loke. I'm fine. Now go before you catch a cold. I wouldn't want one of my best spirits to get sick, now would I!" And so after some more protest he finally gave in and went back to his home. It was then that I felt truly and completely alone, even though I was standing inside a building filled with loud people who drank and brawled with each other. Laughing and chatting the night away. I looked at my feet as I felt a cold hand clench itself around my hearth.  
Sighing I walked over to the bar, water was sloshing from side to side inside of my shoes. I threw myself in a bar chair and rested my head on top of the bar, shivering as I felt water travel down my back and dropping on the floor forming a puddle of water around me. All in all, I felt and looked like complete crap.

"Hey Mira!" I said in a loud voice.

"Oh, hey Lucy. What can I get for you?" she looked to the side not really interested in me. It was as if she rather wouldn't be talking to me and wanted to get away as fast as possible.

"One cup tea and a salad, please." I really wasn't in the mood to cook something up for myself this late in the night so I could just eat here go home and crash on my bed. Mira scribbled my order down on a notepad as she went to work on my order. I waited for about 15 minutes in silence watching the rest of the guild.

Natsu and Gray had of course gotten in a fight over something which was probably trivial. It was quite entertaining to see them shout insults to one another while jumping over the whole guild and throwing stuff at each others head.

"Stripper, come back here! Or are you too scared!"

"Shut up flame breath! There is no way that I'm scared of an idiot like you." Gray shouted back while trowing a chair towards Natsu, a load crack was heard as the chair made contact with Natsu's face.

Natsu quickly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Gray"Who are you calling idiot, droopy eyes!"

"You heard me, squinty eyes!"

"Oh, you'll be sorry you ever said that!" and with that Natsu launched himself towards Gray fists at the ready. The punch from Natsu landed perfectly on Gray's jaw. Gray staggered back and began punching back wildly. Then Elfman bellowed something about fights being manly and went on a rampage punching people around him. The fight erupted and other guild members began to join the rampage. Eradication everything in their way leaving a path of chaos and destruction behind. I looked at the uproar and sighed. They never learn.

Mirajane served my food and went away swiftly pouring some other members, which weren't joining the fight, some beer. I swiftly finished my dinner so I could get home quickly. After finishing the delicious food I soot up and made my way towards the guild door. Luckily for me it had finished rainy and I was all dried up the only rain water that was left was in my shoes which sadly still made a sloshing sound every time I took a step forward.

The night air stoke my face as the cold chilled me slightly. I settled for a hasty pace, hugging myself to keep some warmth in. I had the unpleasant feeling I was being watched. I sped up slightly as a shiver went down my spine which was caused by the uncomfortable feeling. I glanced over my shoulder but saw nothing. While turning a corner I thought that my wild imagination was acting up again, till I felt a moist meaty hand clasped over my mouth as another hand roughly pulled me into a shadowy cramped ally. I screamed loudly but it was muffled by the gloved hand. A broad chest was pressed against my back as the attacker held me tightly so I couldn't slip away.

Panic started to kick in and I felt adrenaline pump in my veins. My hand swiftly tried to grab my keys but one of the gloved hands stopped mine.

"Now love, don't do that. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you." He whispered in my ear. At least I assume it was a man from the deep and rough voice, he had an unpleasant accent in which he didn't pronounce the t properly. He grabbed my keys and tossed them over his shoulder. They skidded on the slippery ground but finally lay still. I felt my heart pound in my chest as if it was trying to break free and a thin sheet of cold sweat broke out on my forehead. I still had my whip, if I moved my hand slowly maybe he wouldn't notice. Moving my hand in an agonizing slow speed I let it fall on my hip where the whip was. I felt a spark of hope return as I felt the rough material of whip under my hand. In one swift movement I pulled it out and slammed it back into the ground with a flick of my wrist. The crashing sound of it surprised my attacker for a moment. As his hold slackened on me I tugged myself free and jumped around facing the man while still backing away.

My eyes widened, he was huge, I'm not exaggerating he was like a bear. He towered over me, black hair was falling over his shoulder. It looked wild and matted as if he hadn't bothered washing it for weeks. There was a barbaric look in his murky yellowy eyes. His face was twisted into a horrible grin giving me the creeps, his skin looked rough and an old scar went from his right eye to the corner of his mouth. All in all he looked like the kind of guy that you would walk around in a big arc to avoid him. It was almost like he had a sigh that said 'I'm a bad guy that wants steal you own and won't feel any guilt about it at all. BWHAHAHAHA!'. He took a slow step towards me.

"Stop, what do you want from me?" His grin only widened as he kept striding towards me. "I told you to stop!" I shrieked. I thrust my whip towards the guys face but he caught it easily, holding it in his big meaty fist. Horror washed over me as he began pulling on the whip. I lost my grip on the last weapon that was still in my possession, the man threw it over his shoulder where my keys were also lying. I was petrified and frozen as he took his last steps towards me. He gripped my hands roughly in one of his and pushing them above my head while shoving me in the wall. I gritted my teeth as a sharp pain shot through my head as it hit the wall. "What do you want from me?" I demanded, well I tried to demand but my voice was quivering out of fear.

"You still can't tell sweetheart?" He whispered in my ear bowing his head forward closer towards mine so our forehead were nearly touching. He roughly shoved one of his knees in-between my legs. My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath when the realization of what he was about to do hit me. Terror washed over me as I struggled with all the power I had. He snickered at my futile reaction of resistance and pushed his huge sweaty and disgusting body closer to mine.

I sucked in a big breath and yelled as hard as I could. "Help me! Please someone help me!" tears spilled over the rims of my eyes. This can't be happening, no way. Sobs came from my mouth as the man stared at me.

A smooth voice ran through the ally "Leave her alone, lowlife." I lifted my head and looked at the the direction it came from. I saw a man with fiery crimson red hair standing there.

The man above me snorted at him. "Mind your own business, kid."

"To your information I'm 20, so I'm not a kid." He said calmly as he started to make his way towards us with big steps. "And I said, let her go. So I'm going to ask you again nicely because that tiny brain of yours probably didn't understand me." He had a pleasant smile on his lips as looked at the man as if he meant no harm. "Let her go!" I watched in amazement as my crimson haired savior gripped the man in the neck and threw him against the other side of the ally.

The black haired man grunted and slowly stood up. "You're gonna be sorry you did that kid. Cause now I've gonna kick your ass." He charged forward while the other man just stood there waiting patiently till the dark haired brute was close to him, he jumped up swung his leg out and kicking the man in the jaw sending him flying. I heard a sickening crack as the ebony haired man landed on the ground hitting his head against the wall, he didn't get up.

"Are you okay?" the blood red haired stranger asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." I answered while wiping the tears from my cheeks.

The stranger grinned at me and said, "Don't worry about it." he grinned widely. "It's my job to save damsels in distress after all, and I was looking for this guy anyway." He pointed at the unconscious tug. I could listen to his voice all day, it was smooth like velvet and soothing, flowing like a river. His intense green eyes sparkled in a lively way that reminded me of a bright summer day. He crouched down and bound the unconscious mans wrist and ankles with a piece of rope that he had gotten out of a pocket in his jacket.

"So, how about I walk you home. It's not safe to be walking outside this late" The stranger said lifting the unconscious monster like man over his shoulder as if he weighed as light as a feather. I looked suspicious at the strangers for a moment weighing my options before coming to the conclusion that he was trustworthy. He did save me after all. I scrambled up and watched him as he picked my keys and whip up. "So you're a celestial mage. Amazing you have so many keys." I heard the real admiration in his voice and felt pride shoot through me in Fairy Tail they didn't seem to understand that it was really hard to get so many keys. He held out his hand and I took my weapons back. "So how about my offer?"

"I would love that. And thanks about saving me again."

"Hey it was no problem. I do have to drop this guy off first if you don't mind. It's really close by so you won't have to wait for long." I looked him over while he said that. He had scarlet hair as red as Ezra's and deep sparkling bright green eyes contrasting with his pale skin. He was tall and lean, built like a swimmer with long muscles that made his movements smooth. A long midnight black leather coat cascaded down his shoulders and that went to his knees with a snow white cross on the back. He sported A pale white button up shirt under the jacket showing off his muscles and he was wearing black jeans which hung low on his hips. He still stood there with the humongous man slung over his shoulder as a sack of potatoes a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Well, lets go." I finally said. I grinned at him and we made our way out of the allay.

* * *

**'Great the chapter is finished. Now can we leave!'**  
**'No way Gajeel. We still have to say goodbye.'**  
**'Did you know that you are really annoying!'**  
**'Yes, as a matter of fact I do know that Laxus. Now where was I. Oh, I remember...' *Me bursts out in tears* 'I only got 6 reviews for this chapter. Why Laxus!' *gripping Laxus coat trying to blow my nose in it while little rivers of tears are still flowing down my cheeks* 'Tell me why I only got 6 reviews.' *Laxus tries to push me away***  
**'I don't know. It's probably because you suck.' *Laxus finally succeeds in pushing me off him***  
**'I need help Laxus!'**  
**'Yeah, I can see that.'**  
**'I need advise for my story! It is my first story after all.'**  
**'I was more thinking about mental help like going to a crazy peoples home.'**  
**'Laxus you are so mean!' *me runs towards Gajeel* 'Gajeel I want a hug.'**  
**'No way in hell gorilla woman.' *Gajeel runs away from me***  
**'Hey crazy person, weren't you gonna say goodbye to your readers.'**  
**'yes you're right.' * me runs towards Laxus, not crying anymore* 'I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update faster because I finally have vacation! Today's my first day. Aren't you guys exited for me. I'm expecting it to be a very boring 6 weeks of staying at home and sleeping in and doing absolutely nothing! Oh I'm gonna love this. And remember all of you,' *starts crying* 'Please don't forget to review. Review, review and review!'**  
**'Come on gorilla woman stop crying, and are we finally finished here?' *me stops crying***  
**'We're nearly done Gajeel. To all the readers till next time. I hope you'll keep reading the story and come to the reviewing side,we have cookies. LAXUS, GAJEEL SAY GOODBYE TO THE READERS!'**  
**'Bye, and I advise you to keep reading, because I think that if you don't this crazy woman will chase you down and force you to read the rest of the story. I mean it, she is one messed up person.' * my eyebrow twitches***  
**'You do know that I can still hear you Gajeel. And Laxus you still haven't said goodbye.'**  
**'Whatever, bye. Now can I leave.'**  
**'Uuuuum, we have to wait till they blow the hole in the wall like I said earlier.'**  
**'Please tell me that you did tell them that we are here.'**  
**'I think I did. One last goodbye to all of the readers, hope to see you next time if I don't die before I get out of here of course.' * Gajeel and Laxus emitting murderous aura and glaring at me* 'Bye!'**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Hey Laxus, where's gorilla woman?'**

**'I don't know... Wait, if she isn't here... Does that mean that we also don't have to be here?'**

**'YES, I think you're right. I do wonder where she went though.'**

**'Don't know don't care. I'm out of here.' *door slowly goes open* 'What the hell. Why'd it open?'*****a mud covered hand appears on the ground and slowly another one joins it. The person crawls forward and reveals to be... ME, crawling over the ground covered in dirt and drenched in water***

**'What happened to you?'**

**'I will explain Gajeel. First help me up. Now I shall explain. I went on a 3 day trip and I just got back. Now as the loyal writer that I'm, hey don't look at me as if I'm lying. Anyway I immediately went back to finishing this chapter. But the last day of utterly boring trip in which my parents got to drag me everywhere they pleased to they decided that it would be fun to go on this trip where you walk on part of the Wadden sea (this is in Holland so I don't really expect you guys to know, but I shall explain, you have the Wadden sea and if it's ebb you can walk over parts of it towards the other islands that are located closely, it's still a 20 km walk or something) the best thing about it was that it took 4 hours and I was in the water till my ribs. So my clothes were absolutely soaked the water was also ice cold and I lost I one of my shoes. And best of all I fell on one of the less watery bits which was full of mud. Of course I did fall face first into the mud. So here I'm and believe me when I say, I swear that I will never, ever do that again! I have to disappointing you Laxus but you do have to stay here!'**

**'But you smell horrible!'**

**'I know.' *me starts crying in a corner***

**'We might as well get this over with. She doesn't own fairy tail or the characters from fairy tail, she does however own all the spelling and grammar mistakes.'**  
***me suddenly pops up next to Gajeel and Laxus freaking them out* 'And I'm really really sorry for the mistakes! And I also own the new character in moi story. He's awesome!'**

**'He's not any better than me.'**

**'Yeah of course Laxus. We already went over this. You screamed at us you were the strongest and most awesome person ever to have existesed, so I'm gonna say what I said back then.'*me holds Laxus' hand* ' If that makes you happy than sure, believe whatever you want. Now back to the readers. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed especially The Blind Demoness who gave me all the ideas for the story! I also wanna thank everyone that actually bothers to read this story, u love all of ya! Now I understood that my chaotic writing has caused a bit of confusion for some people (can't really blame ya, I'm sometimes even confused by my own writing). So I created this.' *points down*'If ya are confused about anything then please tell me so I can explaine!'**

**corner of attempting-to - the-complete -and-utter-confusion!**

_**Archangel-Angelo**_  
**Yes, the new character picked it up and then handed them to her. He's such a gentleman. ^_^**

_**final-zangetsu**_  
**Sorry but it's not Igneel, it's my own character. That would be really awesome tough!**

_**The Blind Demoness**_  
**Thank you sooooooooooooooo much for your ideas. Had some ideas but your advice really helped! I love ya and home I don't ruin the story!**

**'Enjoy the story!'**

* * *

chapter 4

Me and the stranger strolled down the street side by side. I was amazed that he could still walk smoothly like a jungle cat even tough the huge monster of a man slung over his shoulder. The man must have weigh a ton, but it didn't seem to bother him the slightest. The moon illuminated his face making it look as if his pale skin was shining. A few locks of bright red hair fell in front of his twinkling forest green eyes.  
"So whats your name?" The sound of his smooth voice suddenly pulled me back to reality. It took a while for the question to sink into my brain as he watched me expectantly waiting for my responds.  
"My name is Lucy, just Lucy." I fumbled with the edge of my shirt as I asked him the question, "What's yours?"  
"My name is Taylor Burns, nice to meet ya Lucy." His grin was sincere and seemed to bright the dark doomed world which i was living in a little. I felt a smile form on my lips as I looked at him.  
"The pleasures all mine. After all you did just save me from that," I pointed at the unconscious which had saliva slowly dripping out of his mouth(not the most attractive sight if you can imagine) all over turned a corner as the conversation flowed easily between us.  
"So what was a pretty celestial mage such as yourself doing all alone here on a dark night like today?" his eyes wandered up and down my body as the sentence flowed from his lips. I felt heat rise up to my face, a brilliant blush set my cheeks alight.  
I mumbled, "I was just walking back to my apartment from the guild."  
He nodded his head thoughtfully at my answer and replied, "So that means that you're part of fairy tail. I've heard great things about them." I fell silent, looking down at the ground. The loneliness and feeling of betrayal started to creep its way up back into my mind.  
"Don't believe everything you hear about them." my voice was low as I kicked at an imaginary rock on the ground, I saw the surprise register on his face as he looked at me curiously. I had let my hair fall in front of my eyes to keep him from seeing the tears that were daring to spill over the rims of my eyes, I have a feeling that he still saw them from the look in his eyes. He took my form in, the slight slump of my shoulders and how I seemed to drag my feet over the ground forcing them to move. A look of pity and sorrow filled his bright eyes. I was grateful that he didn't pry, I honestly think that I couldn't have handled that and would have broken down in front of his very eyes. The only thing he did was lay one of his strong comforting warm hands in my shoulder. We walked the rest of the way in a comforting silence which both of us seemed to appreciate.

We arrived at a gigantic house. The intimidating form of the posh house seemed emit an air of arrogance. The gates at the front were made from a heavy metal, it's spikes at the top elegantly reaching towards the sky curled in such ways that it formed a complicated pattern which looked a bit like flowers. When Taylor easily pushed it open and we walked through them the humongous garden was revealed. A path wide path to the house was light up with lanterns that were painted in a dark purple color. Exotic flowers in all kind of exquisitely colors were spread out a d grouped in a fashionable manner. A narrow stream ran through the perfectly trimmed grass, there were small elegant wooden bridges located at different points in the garden so crossing it would be easy. The stream flowed into a lake that was located to the side of the house. But it wouldn't have been astonishing enough to have it simply flow into the lake, of course not. So the owners had made a waterfall (it wasn't high but still enough to cause an annoyingly loud noise of the water clattering in the lake) that light up in the night. The colors changed constantly not to fast but not to slow to make you grow bored of one color. I had absolutely no idea how they managed to put color changing lamps in the lake right under the waterfall but they had somehow managed to pull it off and it looked amazing. A petite graceful rowboat was dobbing in the water attached to a pier which reached a few meters into the calm water. A weeping willow stood close to the water. It's trunk reaching high in the sky and broad with age. The hanging leaves brushed the water ever so slightly. A rose garden was artistically lain out in front of the house the brilliant colors of blood red, snow white, sunshine yellow and bubblegum pink leaving me awestruck. Sadly the owners had the amazing idea of placing a oversize bronze statue right in the center of the garden, thus ruining the whole house magazine picture perfect garden. An ugly tall woman was displayed in all her big nosed glory. Her anorexic thin toothpick of arms wrapped around a plump midget of a man which was grinning and looking down on us. It was as this statue man was laughing at me for my struggles in the world. It was as if he was saying 'ha, you lowly creature you shall never,ever rise up to be at my level. I shall enjoy watching you cringe and squirm while you try to deal with your lowly problems.

The giant villa was painted a flawless color of white, I didn't spot one speck of dirt on the house. The roof tiles were a midnight black color contrasting perfectly with the white and marching the color of the windowsills, which were framing the large windows on all the 5 floors (this probably included the attic). The door which we stood in front of now was opposing with great golden handles which elegantly curled up at the ends. It must have cost these people a fortune to build this house. Heck, only the door handles would have cost a small fortune worth of probably 2 years of rent money for me. I just had the urge to grab a tomato and throw it at the perfect house, ruining its absolute perfectness.  
Taylor lifted his hand, his knuckles tapping lightly on the wooden door. The massive doors were immediately thrown open, both of them slamming into the walls making such a loud noise that i winced slightly. Two figures stood in the doorway. The woman was even more attractiveness in real than she was shown on the statue if that was even possible. On her gigantic crooked nose was a massive dark brown wart, there were 3 dark hairs protruding out of the monstrous thing. Even tough she had attempted to cover it's hideousness from the rest of the world with a thick layer of (probably overly expensive) make up, it was still shown clearly. The rest of her thin snake like face had also been adorn in a layer of make up. The bright blue eye shadow was way over the top stretching from her eyes to over her furiously plucked eyebrows. Her boring brown eyes were glazed over and didn't show a spark of life in them and were adorn with a petite golden framed glasses. The blood red lipstick made her look like a clown in with her unhealthy looking pale skin. Her thin lips were pressed together in a forever present frown. The lank hair that hung limply till her shoulders was dyed in a brown color to match her eyes. Sadly she hadn't dyed it in a while so her gray hairs were starting to grow from the top of her head, leaving the lower half brow and the upper grey. Diamond earrings were hanging from the woman's ears, their weight pulling down the earlobes drastically. She had clothed her incredibly skinny body in a revealing bubblegum pink dress which reached mid thigh. She had a just as neon pink boa slung around her neck, I guessed that she must have loved the color pink.

The man which stood next to her reminded me of a pig, he was the exact opposite if the woman. His small figure had layers of fat hanging around its small frame pulling it down. His belly protruded from his white dress shirt showing off his belly button, I bet he couldn't even see his shiny black shoes over his gigantic stomach. His meaty fingers (on which expensive looking rings were placed) were clasped together in front of him while his small black eyes ,which stood to close together, were eagerly twinkling. Sweat dripped off the mans balding head. The only hairs he had left were his small black mustache an three perfectly combed over hairs on top of the mans head.

Their eyes immediately focused on Taylor, or to be more exact the man which was still slung over Taylor's shoulder.

"Well hello there Mr. and Mrs. Candy." (what an idiotic name am I right, honestly who would have such an name, I bet that they had changed it later to that). "I have what you were looking for." And with that Taylor slung the man of his shoulder and placed him on the ground. To speak the truth he didn't really place him on the ground, it was more like he threw the man on the ground in front of the 2 others (i would like to imagine that the man would later wake up with a massive headache) The mans limbs sprawling out on the ground. Mr. And Mrs. Candy simply stood there for a while staring at the man which lay on the ground before them. Then finally the woman came in motion and did something which I hadn't predicted in my wildest fantasies. She rushed forward crouching next to the man and cradling his head with her long skeleton like fingers. Sobs shook her fragile body as she leaned over the mans body.  
"Don't ever leave this house without our permission again." apparently it didn't matter to her that the man couldn't hear her in his unconscious state.  
"Sugar bear, give these nice people their money." the woman was still cooing over the other man as she addressed her husband not sparing him a glance. I nearly barfed as I heard the nickname she had given him. The porky man walked ( more like waggled over to us ), it took the man a while to reach us for he was forced to take small steps while swaying from side to side so he wouldn't fall over. The sweat was noticeably becoming more and more as his face became a deep shade of red, spots of sweat started to form on his dress shirt to my disgust. Heavily panting as if the man had sprinted a marathon instead of waggling couple of meters he stopped in front of Taylor. Reaching into his pocket to get a handkerchief with which he furiously dabbed his forehead to get rid of some of the sweat that had started to roll down his red face.  
"Such a troublesome son we have." he mumbled. Wait the guy that had attacked me was their son, they must be really bad parents! "Thank you so much for bringing him back safely." the man fished a large wad of money out of his left pocket. "Here is your money, with a tip of doing it so quickly." the mans clam sweaty hand gripped Taylor's strong one in a death grip. He pushed the money in Taylor's hand and rushed (well for so far the fat man could rush) towards his son which was still lying unconscious on the red carpeted floor. Letting himself fall on his knees next to his wife he began shaking his son with as much power as he could muster in his little arms. His wife next to him was still mushing over how she loved her son and such. She even called him Sugar puff a couple of times which seemed a totally out of place nickname for the large brute of a man which was lying on the ground. I stood there unsure of what to do and watching the bizarre display of affecting the two people had toward their son, till Taylor softly pulled my arm an motioned that we should leave. I was all to eager to follow him out of the land house which reminded me so very much of the Heartfillia mansion with its over expensive show of wealth with the objects it possessed.  
We rapidly turned corners as we walked back towards the center of the town.  
"Lead the way Lucy. After all I did promise that I would walk you home." and after roughly 10 minutest we arrived at my apartment. I stood in front of the door and looked at Taylor.  
"Do you want to come in. You did save me after all, the least thing I could do is offer you a cup of tea." the words had left my lips before I knew it. I anxiously looked for his reaction, secretly hoping he would come in.  
He flashed a smile and said,"That would be great, i could have a cup of tea right now!" and here we were now. He was sitting in one of the chairs of my table looking totally out of place in the pink girly apartment that I called mine. His long leather jacked draped over the back of the chair as he was sipping from the porcelain pink teacup with a flower patter which I had given him. He let out a content sigh as he relaxed back in the chair. I looked over the rim over my own teacup.  
"Is it any good, the tea I mean?" I asked unsure of my tea brewing skills. After all it had been a long time since I had attempted to make any tea.  
"It's great. To speak the truth this is the best tea I have ever tasted in my entire life."  
"That's good, it's been a while since I have had anyone over at my apartment," it had been almost 7 months. My shoulders fell a little as feeling of solitude clawed it's way back towards my heart and closed in on it. Squeezing it painfully like an ice cold hand. A shadow crossed my face a my heart ached for my friends.  
Apparently Taylor had seen my pain. "Cheer up Luce." I saw the worry on his face and it all just became too much. The fact that a total stranger had been friendly to me and had even called me Luce, the name that Natsu had always called me. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I broke down. Right in front of him. I still heard the tea cup which had been in my hand clatter on the ground as I lost my grip on it. I didn't feel the sharps of porcelain slash my skin open. I didn't feel any pain as my blood started to drop from the gashes in my legs. The only thing I felt was the pain of loneliness of being forgotten and tossed aside. The tears flowed from my eyes as loud sobs shook my body. The feeling of coldness surrounded me as I sat there paralyzed with my head buried in my hands.  
Taylor sat still for a couple of seconds. Completely confused and shocked by my breakdown, I can't blame the guy. I would be pretty confused if a total stranger invited me over for tea and then ended up crying her heart out. After he had come over the first bit of his shock he came in motion he walked over to me and picked me up holding me close to his chest. he walked towards my bed and sat down on it, cradling me with his warm arms wrapped around me as if the shelter me from the evils of the world. He made soothing sounds as he traced patterns on my back slowly calming me down. He let me cry, he let me totally ruin his shirt with the salt tears that were still spilling out of my eyes uncontrollably.  
After what seemed like an eternity I had finally calmed down enough to talk.  
"I-I am so so-sorry. I ru-ruined your shirt." it came out almost inaudibly, hoarse and my voice was wavering uncontrollably.  
"Hey, it's fine. But I think that you will have to tell me what's wrong." his voice turned playful as he said the last sentence, "think of it as a repayment for ruining shirt." and so I did. I don't know what came over me but I told him my whole pathetic life story. I started at the beginning about my youth, how my mom the center of my universe had died and my dad had started rejecting me, as if blaming me for her death, only using me as his prized possession which could be sold off in marriage for better business. How I had ran away and met Natsu who had saved me and led me to fairy tail, my new home. I told him about how I loved fairy tail with all of my heart. How the friends I had had lighted up my world lifting me up and finally throwing me into the abyss. The way I had been forgotten, how a child forgets a broken toy. He listened to my story and took all of it in still cradling me to his chest. Finally when I was done I had felt like a huge weight had lifted of my chest. I felt exhausted from all of the crying and story telling so I settled in the warm arms. My brain was fogged as I felt my heavy lidded eyes fall close. Exhaustion quickly carried me into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**'Another chapter done!** **I'm so proud of myself. Hey Laxus, you haven't said a lot today.'**

**'Yeah, that's cause I don't wanna get too close to ya.'**

**'Why's that.'**

**'You reek.'**

**'What, how can you say that. I've already showered twice. Laxus you're mean, Gajeel I don't smell do I?' *me looks at Gajeel with puppydog eyes***

**'Uuum, well you kind of do, gorilla woman.'**

**'You guys are so mean.' *me cries and runs away dramatically***

**'Oi, maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on her.'**

**'Yeah, you're right Gajeel. Well I know something that will cheer her up. You readers have to Review!' *Laxus looks at you intimidating* **

**'Laxus don't be mean to the readers!'**

**'What, where did you come from, I thought you were crying.'**

**'I was but I found a solution to my problem!' *I have hung lots and lots of those little pine trees that you hang in a car and smell nice on my shirt* 'Awesome idea right!'**

**'It looks weird though.'**

**'Well, Gajeel you can't be too picky. And I don't wanna smell bad so I chose for this.'**

**'It works really well.'**

**'I know right Laxus. Well bye guys. I really, really hope you liked the chapter I'll try to update as fast as possible. Love ya guys.'**

**'Bye.'**

**'See ya next time.'**

**'I'm so proud of you guys. You said goodbye by yourselfs without me saying you had to do it. Group hug!' *me runs towards Gajeel and Laxus to hug them, and they punch me in the face***


	5. Chapter 5

**'We're back!'**

**'Sadly we are.'**

**'Gajeel you should be happy. I got another chapter finished (I'm so proud of myself).'**

**'Where's Laxus. I don't wanne be here so why am I the only one here?'**

**'He had some issues with coming here so he ran away. But I just heard that they found him and he's coming here.' *me laughs evily and walks to the door and drags Laxus in***

**'Why's he unconscious and covered in scratches?'**

**'He didn't want to come so we were forced to knock him out.'**

**'Remind me that I won't ever pick a fight with you.'**

**'Okay, remember people I don't own fairy tail (if i would I would be stinking rich and that would be totally awesome) or fairy tail characters. Hope you enjoy reading the chapter!'**

**'Aren't you gonna thank them like normally.'**

**'Right, thank all of you who reviewed and are reading my story, LOVE YA GUYS!'**

**corner of attempting-to - the-complete -and-utter-confusion!**

**_Guest_****_ (I don't know what I can call ya, I'm sorry)_**

**Yes you're right they didn't have a real team back then, but I'm assuming that they did do some missions together with each other because they were all really good friends. So I just said they were a team. **

_**Miyu the Fangirl**_

**Thank you for the tip I'll try to do that, but since I absolutely suck at grammar rules and so on I can't promise that it will be great.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up to the delicious smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes still feeling drowsy. Kicked the covers I frowned slightly when I saw that I was still in the clothes that I had on last night. Discarding the thought I slid out of my bed while I yawned. I stretched and heard the satisfying sound of stiff joints popping back into place.

The frown came back to my face when I heard noise coming from the kitchen. I highly doubted that Natsu or other fairy tail members would be here since they were too busy fussing over Lisanna. Panic kicked in when the thought that it might be a burglar came into my mind. I was about to grab the baseball bat which I had ones shoved under my bed for these kind of occasions (that might have sounded paranoid but better safe than sorry). When the question 'why would a thief make coffee?' popped into my mind. It was indeed a bizarre thing to do as a robber. I racked my brain for an answer when the memories of last night came flooding back.

Could it be that Taylor was still here? Would he really have stayed here all night. I crept my way toward my kitchen as quiet as possible and peeked around the corner. I was astonished when I did indeed see him stand in my kitchen. I couldn't believe that he had stayed here the entire night. Taylor stood leaned against the kitchen cupboards with his back turned to me. He had a steaming mug ,with what I believed was coffee from the smell, in his hands. One of his strong but at the same time slender hands reached up ruffling his already disoriented hair. Spikes of scarlet hair were sticking out everywhere, giving him a look as if he had just come out of bed.

"Do you want some coffee, Luce?" The sound of his velvet voice startled me. My face became a shade of bright red from embarrassment that he had caught me staring at him. How had he even known I was there? He turned around to face me still leaning against the kitchen cupboards. A slight smile tugged the corners of his lips up as he saw the blush on my face.

"Y-yes, that would be nice." I stuttered still looking at my feet. I heard him chuckle and pour a glass for me. "So, you stayed here all night?" I looked up watching him with curiosity as he moved towards me.

"Yeah, I couldn't really leave you here alone after your break down. And don't worry I slept on the couch. Let's sit down." A warm crooked smile appeared on his face. Still with my cup and his own in his hands, he strolled his way to the table setting the mugs filled with strong hot coffee on the small wooden table. He settled down in one of the chairs where his long jacket was still swung over. I took the chair opposite of him and sipped my coffee my brain cleared of the last of its sleepiness as the strong fluid flowed down my throat.

"After what you told me yesterday I think that that stellar spirit of you, I believe Loke was his name, is right. Even after only knowing you for one day I do believe that it is best that you leave this place for a while." A deadly silence fell after Tayler had said that. Staring down in my mug I thought it over. Maybe it would be better for me to leave. I did promise Loke that I would leave after I had cried again. Thoughts filled my head as I considered the option of leaving.

"I think that it would indeed be better for me to leave. I want to get stronger, much stronger; I just feel so incredibly weak. But the thing is, where would I go and how would I do that? I have absolutely no idea how I would get stronger." The words were out of my mouth before I had fully realized it.

"I have a great idea. If you want to you can come with Gran, Kira and me. We're going to go on a training trip gran's going to train us and believe me when she trains you, you'll definitely get stronger!" he talked enthusiastically his eyes brightened up at the idea. I wasn't sure about it but then again, what did I have to lose. And he could have easily robbed me of all my possessions when I was asleep, but here he was trying to convince me to come with him.

"You know what; I think that would be great." I finally exclaimed. A lively grin spread on his face as I felt the corners of my own mouth turn up in a pleasant smile.

"Great I'll inform them immediately." He started searching through the pockets of his jackets and finally fished a little golden colored ball out of his jacket.

"What's that?" I asked. I had never seen such a thing in my entire life.

"Oh, you've never seen a flying messenger? Well you use it like this." He pressed a small button on the pattern engraved ball and it opened up. "Could you hand me a piece of paper and a pen, please." I scrambled up and grabbed what he had requested from my writing table. I handed the items on him and he started scribbling on the piece of paper. "Well you just write a message and put it in here." He folded the paper and then popped it in the golden ball. "And then you just say where it has to go." He pressed another button on the device and it closed. After that he brought it to his lips and whispered something to it. To my surprise the thing suddenly sprouted graceful feathery wings and a thing golden tail. Its wings flapped and it ascended, hanging still in the air for a few moments and then swiftly speeded of towards my bedroom window which was open. It flew outside with incredible speed disappearing out of sight quickly. "And that's how it works." Taylor said simply.

"That's amazing." the admiration was clear in my voice. I was awestruck by the little device. After a few moments of silence I asked him."So, when will we leave?"

"Well, that's the thing I was kind of worried about. We would leave tomorrow morning. So if you come with us you would have to arrange everything today." I considered this and then asked.

"How long would we be gone?"

"That depends on how fast we progress and also how long you would want to stay." I let the information sink in and nodded thoughtfully while finishing my coffee.

"Well if I only have today to finish getting ready then I might as well get started." I said with new determination. Standing up, I shuffled around my apartment preparing the things that I would need for today. Taylor watched me absentmindedly as I gathered my things and shoved in one of my bags grabbed my jacket and slung the ink black shoulder bag over my shoulder. "Let's go." I waited as Taylor stood up and let his arms glide through the sleeves of his jacket.

The streets of Magnolia were deserted as we strolled over them. I heard birds sing their songs as we made our way towards the landlady. I knocked on the door and it was quickly opened. A plump little woman with purple glasses and a tight bun pulling back her gray hair stood there looking up to me.

"Hello landlady, I wanted to tell you that I won't be renting the apartment anymore, I will leave tomorrow so I'm here to hand you the money that I still own you." I gave her a heavy envelope.

"Alright Lucy, I will miss you and I hope you all the best in the future." She smiled slightly and waved at me as I walked away. Alright that was one thing handled, now the more difficult part.

After a short 10 minute walk we arrived at the guild. I stood still for a while just staring at the place that I had called my home for these last couple years. I guessed that I would start to look for a new home, one that wouldn't forget me this time.

"Can you please wait here for a moment? I would like to do this alone." I kept my eyes trained on the large building in front of me I requested it but I saw him nod his head understanding out of the corner of my eye.

Taking a deep breath I pushed the doors slightly open and slipped inside. Nobody looked at me for they were still drinking and partying like there was no tomorrow. My friends were crowded around the table where Lisanna was sitting. They made wild hand gestures as they discussed something. I walked up to them and tapped Levy on the shoulder.

She looked around for a second and said, "Oh, hey Lucy." After that she turned back joining the conversation again. I stood there for a while completely silent, surprised that my so called best friend had just brushed me of so easily.

"Uum, guys. I wanted to say something." I announced in a loud voice. The table fell silent for a few seconds as they turned around and gave me annoyed looks.

"Lucy, can't you see that we were talking to Lisanna." Natsu said while he stared daggers at me.

"Yeah, you know it is extremely rude to interrupt someone while they are talking." Ezra sneered with a scowl on her face. I shrunk back a little at the looks on their faces. They looked at me in resentment, so very much like my father had ones looked at me. They started talking again the annoyed expressions leaving their faces.

"B-but I just wa-wanted to say something." I said in a small voice.

"LUCY, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE ARE ALREADY TALKING TO LISANNA." Natsu roared. I fell back onto my butt in surprise at Natsu's sudden outburst. I whimpered as I saw the fury in his eyes, I nearly burst into tears. I scrambled up and quickly backed away from the group with my head low and my shoulders slumped. They had gone back to chatting after I had walked away. Already forgotten that I existed they laughed happily.

I trudged my way to masters office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice answered from behind the door. Opening the dark wooden door I swiftly stepped inside closing it behind me. I looked around the room. Stacks of paper littered the floor, the only place where you could actually see the floor was a little path that was made towards the desk where the master sat perched on. His legs crossed in his normal position with his smiley staff lying besides him on the desk. I made my way towards the desk stumbling a few times over the papers scattered on the ground.

"So, my child what is it you came here to talk about." He had a concerned look on his face.

"Well," I hesitated for a moment before thinking about what had just happened in the guild and Tayler."I came here to talk about me leaving the guild for a while to train." I said with determination in my voice. I saw master's expression sadden as he looked at me.

"I can't stop you but I always hate it when I have to let one of my children go." He sighed. "But it is your decision after all. How long do you plan on leaving."

"I don't really know. I'm going to train with some other people. When I'm ready to come back to the guild I will write you."

He nodded "Give me your hand Lucy. I will remove your guild stamp. When you come back you to us then you can get it again." I handed him my hand and he took it in both of his warm petite hands. His hands started to glow and I felt a cold feeling enter mine. The icy feeling entered my body filling it. A shiver went down my spine as the chilling feeling crawled its way down my spine. It felt like a cold hand grabbed my heart and as if someone had thrown a bucket filled with ice cubes over my head.

The glowing stopped and master removed his hands from mine. The cold feeling stayed with me as I looked at my hand. The place where the neon pink stamp had been was now just my normal skin color, it left me feeling awfully empty.

"Remember Lucy, even though you don't have the stamp, you will always be part of our family and we will always take you in, no matter what the situation. We will miss you." He looked very old at the moment as the sad expression graced his features.

"I don't think that the others will miss me very much but thanks anyway. And I wanted to ask you a favor." I searched around in my bag until I finally got what I was looking for. I pulled a small envelope out and handed it to master. The words 'Fairy Tail ' was written on it in my neat handwriting. Master studied it for a while as I said, "I would like you to read it to them when, and only when, they are asking where I'm. If they don't then please don't open it. Thanks for everything master." I bowed slightly and then turned on my heel and walked out.

"Bye Lucy, and be careful." I heard master say before I closed the door behind me. I held my head high and strolled towards the door throwing them open. Sun rays beat down on my face and made my hair glister as I felt a feeling of freedom come over me. The birds sang their gorgeous songs as if to congratulate me. I would start over. I would get stronger and I would show them that I'm not weak. Taylor stayed by my side as we walked away from my broken past towards my future.

* * *

**'It's quite a short chapter. And yay, Lucy finally made her mind up!'**

**'Hey Laxus are you awake yet. I don't wanne be the only other conscious being in a room with gorilla woman.'**

**'I'm just going to pretend you never said that.'**

**'I have a massive headache, what did you people do to me?'**

**'Well I had my army of cats bring you back.'**

**'You have a cat army?'**

**'Yeah, that's totally normal right.' *Laxus and Gajeel look at me as if i've gone crazy* ' Anyway I'm having a major crisis. I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF MAGIC TO GIVE TAYLOR! I thought that I would come up with something but I'm totally lost (I failure!). So I'm gonna have to ask you guys for help. If you have an idea then please let me know in a review or something. Just pleas help me.' *Groveling in front of you***

***Laxus and Gajeel burst out laughing* 'Oh, this is great she doesn't even know what magic to give him.'**

**'That's really stupid gorilla woman!'**

**'I hate you Laxus and Gajeel! Anyway, HELP ME PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**And I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Till next time.'**

**'yeah bye.'**

**'Bye.'**


	6. Chapter 6 meetings

**'I'm really really sorry that I didn't update earlier but I was out camping without a computer and internet so I couldn't, I'M SORRY! Anyway I'll keep the author note short and sweet. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed and who liked my story, THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND HELP. I hope all of you will continue reading my story. And I don't own fairy tail or any of the original characters. I LOVE YA GUYS!'**

******corner of attempting-to - the-complete -and-utter-confusion!**

_**Archangel-Angelo**_

**thanks for pointing out the holes in the story I see them now but I just wan to clear something up. I didn't mean to write the story like Lucy knew who Kira and Gran where. So just to clear it up, she doesn't know them and she will meet them this chapter for the first time. But the thing with the glass really was a fault. Thanks for your help ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6

Waking up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears had never been something which I had liked, especially when the time was set on 5:30 in the morning. Grumbling and muttering curses at that clock which had swept me out of my peaceful sleep I practically rolled out of my bed onto the floor. I lifted my arm and began to pound the clock with it till the noise finally stopped. The shrill and (for me) ear-splitting noise stopped.

I heaved a sigh and stumbled towards the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked in the mirror and saw the untameable clump of hair that was on my head. I groaned as I examined my bed head carefully poking it in some places. I grabbed my brush and furiously ripped it through the sad excuse of hair that rested atop of my head. Wincing as the knots were roughly untangled by my brush.

Contentment filled me as the warm water of the bad surrounded my warm skin. I was still a bit amazed that this would be the last time that I would be in my apartment. I thought back to the events of yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

_We strode back towards my apartment. I felt so refreshed after I had walked out of Fairy Tail . It was like a weight had lifted itself from my shoulders. _

"_Hey Luce, is it okay I we just meet tomorrow at 6:45 at the train station?" Taylor asked with his smooth voice looking at my face to see what my reaction was._

"_Can't I come with you? I want to meet the other people I will be travelling with if that's okay." I asked expectantly._

"_I'm sorry but that won't be possible. You see they aren't in town yet and I already have another place to stay at for tonight. They are some old friends of mine and they must be pretty worried that I didn't come and see them last night." I felt disappointment wash over me but he did have a point._

"_Umm, Okay. So then tomorrow it is guess." I said unsure. _

"_And before I forget don't take too much stuff with you. You only have to take some clothes with you, you won't need any other things." He gave me a crooked smile and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, and don't be late. See ya then!" with that he sprinted of in a different direction running into one of the side streets his jacket flowing in the wind behind him._

"_Yeah, I'll see you there." I yelled after him grinning and waving my hand. He looked back over his shoulder and saluted me grinning back at me lively, before continuing to sprint and disappearing out of my sight. I stood still for a second still staring at the place where Taylor had disappeared. _

_I turned around and continued my way towards my apartment, while walking on the side railing like normally trying to keep my balance while I called Plue out to keep me company. _

"_Puun, puun!" the spirit exclaimed excitedly while waggling towards as fast as its little legs could carry it._

"_Hey Plue, it's been a while right." I said smiling as the petite dog like spirit clamped itself around my leg looking up at me with watery eyes. "Plue don't be sad."_

"_Puuun, Puun!"_

"_I'm sorry I haven't called you out in a long time and I missed you too." I bent down and petted the little spirits head before saying, "Come on Plue, let's go to the apartment." The spirit almost immediately dispatched itself from my leg and began walking in front of me. I walked after Plue as fast as I dared with arms spread for better balance._

"_Be careful miss!" one of the men in the boat yelled at me._

"_I will thank you." I yelled back at them waving my hand. I started humming some tune as I walked on after Plue. I watched the sun slowly descend from high in the sky. The day was ending as I arrived at my apartment. After a while of fumbling with the lock on the door I was able to open it._

_I looked around my __girly __ pink apartment. This was the last night I would be here. Looking around for a good bag to take my stuff in, I had a feeling that the pink suitcase wouldn't be any good to take with me. So I went through my stuff and finally found an old pitch black rucksack that I had gotten from one of the servants from the time I had still called the Heartfilia mansion my home. _

_I went straight towards my closet and began to dig through it for some good clothes. I picked out one of my neon pink miniskirts, a navy blue one, and my pure white skirt. I moved on and chose some shirts and tops that went well with the skirts. I folded them neatly and put all of them in my bag. Moving on to my toiletries, I shoved all of those in my bag and wandered around my apartment to put some things which I really couldn't leave behind._

_After a thorough search I plopped down on my soft bed and threw my bag on the floor. The sundown was casting gorgeous warm colours into the room. I felt the warmth of pure happiness spread through my body it was like someone was giving me a warm hug, embracing me and holding me tight. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. It was good to feel it again. Good to know that I could still feel it after the depression I had lived in for so long. I would see what tomorrow would bring for me. The only thing that I could hope for was a better future. _

I jumped out of the bad tub and quickly dried off. I threw my clothes on, a deep turquoise skirt with a tight pure white tank top that showed off my curves, finishing the outfit snow white high heel and the same colour jacket as the skirt that reached till my midriff. I tied a piece of my hair to the side with a silver coloured silky piece of string. Looking myself over in the mirror swiftly I couldn't help a smile tugging up my lips as I thought of meeting the people that I was going to train with. I had a really good feeling about this.

Looking around one last time I felt like saying goodbye to my apartment. It had housed me for over 2 years and it had felt like it was part of me. So now that I was rushing to leave I realised how much I was going to miss this place. This apartment held so many memories, all the happy times that I had shared with my friends when they had broken into my apartment. It had been a place that had radiated warmth and safety for me. 'But now that's all over.' I thought bitterly. 'They left me alone now I'll leave them and come back strong and as someone who can be admired and be proud of, someone they can depend on. I looked around one last time and then finally turned towards the door and went towards the train station.

The walk was eerie quiet, none of the town people were up yet and even fairy tail had become soundless. Normally you could hear them from miles away; partying like this was their last day of their life. The silence hung heavy in the air, it was so unnatural for the city Magnolia to be asleep. It reminded me of a fairy tale my mother had ones told me, its name sleeping beauty. The thought made me chuckle bitterly; I was leaving fairy tail with the thought of a fairy tale on my mind. Quickening my pace till I was speed walking I kept going.

I tapped my toe on the ground as I fiddled with my bag which I had slung off my shoulder and was now in my hands. I sat on a lonely bench place in front of the train station where we would meet. I groaned slightly as I looked at my watch. Not wanting to be too late I had left way too early, and here I was half an hour too early. I let my mind wander and wondered what Gran and Kira would be like.

Minutes flew in a haze as thoughts swarmed my head. I didn't notice that it was now 6:35 and that footsteps were approaching fast, so it wasn't a great surprise when I screamed my head off when a pair of hands came to rest on my shoulders.

"Wow, calm down Luce." The person said immediately removing their hands from my shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you." I looked around and saw Taylor standing behind me holding his hands up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scream like that." I offered him an apologetic smile still getting over my mini trauma.

"You screamed like you were going to be killed." I heard a sweet childlike voice say. I looked past Taylor and saw that the voice had come from a sunshine bright yellow cat. The cat had orange paws and an orange dot in the middle of its forehead in the shape of an oval. The talking cat stood there happily smiling at me.

"You have an exceed?" I asked not taking my eyes of the neon yellow cat.

"Yep, pretty awesome right, his name's Kira."

"Wait a second, does that mean that you're a dragon slayer then?" I asked looking at Taylor with wide eyes.

"Well, kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" I asked as my curiosity peaked.

"He means that he can indeed do dragon slayer magic," I heard a smooth voice say from behind me. "But he can also do other magic." I looked around and saw that the voice belonged to a woman who I guess was about in her mid-40. Her small figure stood straight and proud and a look of amusement filled face as she looked at us. She had long silver like hair which almost seemed to glow in the sunlight and complemented her deep lively light blue eyes. Her slim figure was clad in simple black trousers and a sky blue t-shirt.

"Lucy this is gran, gran this is Lucy that I told you about." Taylor said as I moved forward stretching out my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you gran." I said with a pleasant smile on my face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, by the way my name isn't gran but Emily." she smiled warmly at me. "Taylor just calls me gran because they say I'm 'old'." She shot a look at Taylor as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well Emily, I look forward to the training. I hope you can help me get stronger!" I said enthusiastically grinning at her with childish glee.

Emily gave me a friendly slap on the shoulder and told me, "I'll do what I can." before she turned towards Taylor, "Just so you know Nicole is coming too. She should be here any moment so prepare yourself you know how she likes her entrances." I saw the slight surprise register on Taylor's face.

"Who's Nicole?" I asked.

"She's my sister. I haven't seen her in a while. Do you know where she has been, gran?"

"I heard that she just travelled around for a while." I looked at the exceed and I could swear that he was practically sparkling with flowers hanging in the air around him as he skipped gleefully around Taylor.

Suddenly I heard bloodthirsty battle cry. A figure seemed to appear out of thin air and started to attempt to kick Taylor with a smooth and graceful roundhouse kick. It happened so quickly that I almost didn't register it when Taylor dodged in a cat like leap and greeted the stranger by his fist flying towards the persons face. The attacker caught the fist that had been quickly advancing towards its face and counter attacked with an elbow towards Taylor's temple which he luckily missed by bending his upper body back. The stranger gave Taylor no room to get his balance back as it launched a powerful strike towards his stomach. Taylor dropped to the ground in a swift movement before the fist could contact his form and sat crouched on the ground shooting out one of his legs and turning on the other sweeping the person off her/his feet. I heard an 'oompfh' as the attacked landed on the ground. Taylor held his under arm over the persons throat to keep the stranger from moving.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a booming voice staring at the person with piercing green eyes which seemed to blaze with a hidden fire within.

"Ya shouldn't go around demanding things when ya gotta knife pressed to yer stomach." The person remarked in a calm and smooth voice. The words sunk into my brain after a while and I saw indeed that Taylor had a small but awfully sharp looking knife pressed onto his lower stomach.

"Really, you just had to make your entrance so dramatic." He looked annoyed as he moved off the person and threw his hands in the air.

"But I always have ta and I always do, that's what keeps things fun right." The stranger stood up too and began pulling the balaclava mask which had been covering the attackers' face successfully hiding the identity of the person.

Long wavy ebony hair which stopped at her hips fell down framing her pale face in a perfect manner and complemented her bright green eyes. They were the same eyes as Taylor and there blazed a playful fire in them. She was wearing black combat boots which were splattered with dirt and worn away throughout the years of use. Baggy dark green pants hung low on her hips and a tight fitting white tank top covered her chest. To finish the outfit she wore a blood red leather jacket.

She grinned brightly at Taylor and said, "Nice to see ya again lille brother. Your fighting has definitely become better over the years." I gaped at them as she trapped Taylor in what looked like a bone crushing hug from the look of pain on Taylor's face.

"I missed you too Nicole." Taylor managed to gasp out, "Now can you let me go? I. Can't. Breath!" She released him immediately and turned around toward Emily.

"Bring it in for a hug gran. I haven't seen ya in ages." Nicole spread her arms inviting the older woman.

"What is that with you people and calling me gran. It's not like I'm old and fragile." The woman sounded annoyed as she gave Nicole the evil eye, which I must say looked incredibly evil and I was slightly shaking in my shoes even though the look wasn't intended at me. A second later the woman flashed a warm smile towards Nicole.

"Aww, come on gran, don' be such a sour old woman, it will give ya lots of wrinkles. And ya know I can' seem ta help it, ya were the one that brought us up after all, and that's what I've been calling ya for forever. Now come here for yer hug."

"I think that I'll pass on the hug. I've never been a hugger type of person and you know it."

"Whatever ya want gran." She shrugged her shoulders and then turned towards me. "Nice ta meet ya. I heard that ya will be training with us." She gave me a grin that Cheshire would have been jealous of.

"Yes my name is Lucy Hearthfilia, it's nice to meet you." I said shuffling uncomfortable as her gaze roamed over me.

Nicole looked over her shoulder and yelled at Taylor, "Good job mate, ya finally got yerself one with good looks, I'm proud of ya." My face turned a remarkable bright shade of red a blood flushed my cheeks. Taylor only gave his sister a disapproving look but said nothing. "Lucy," She said to me "I look forward to training with ya, this will be so much fun." she squealed slightly.

"I think we should start boarding the train, it's leaving in a couple of minutes." Emily interjected and we started to move.

Ones we had found a comfortable place to sit on the train I asked, "So Emily, where will we be going exactly and shouldn't I buy my own ticket."

"Ya can just call her gran ya know." Nicole said quickly before Emily or gran as Taylor and Emily called her began to speak.

"Nonsense, I'm going to be training you so I will be taking care of you from now on and about where we are going, that's a surprise."

"Oooh, I love surprise." Nicole remarked in a loud voice clasping her hands in a exited child like manner. "What about ya Kira." She looked at the exceed who was munching happily on a fish, don't ask me where he had got it from because I've absolutely no idea.

"Surprises are nice." He said in an upbeat tone.

"So now that we are sitting on this train I wanna ask ya something Lucy. Why did you decide to come and train with us? Was it because my lille brother has convinced ya with his charming character and good looks." The enthusiasm dripped from her voice as she wiggled her eyebrows and her eyes sparkled lively. I couldn't help but like this woman and her childlike cheery character. She did however manage to embarrass me very easily.

"Nicole, stop it, that's not the reason that Luce came along with us." Taylor defended me.

"Oooh," She pressed her hands to both sided of her cheeks as she looked at me. "Ya already have nicknames for each other." I looked at her face and was rewarded with another suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. My face was now glowing and the same shade of red as Taylor's bright hair.

"No, I came because I desperately want to get stronger." I managed to sputter out as Nicole chuckled at me. I looked out the window attempting to hide my blood red face from the rest and kept quiet as the train started to jerk into motion. I listened to the sound of Nicole's serious discussion with Kira about which fish was the best to eat raw and which was best to grill, they also mentioned some of the fish which they thought tasted the foulest. Taylor was having a hushed conversation with Emily in which he tried to pry some more information about where we were going and what we were going to do out of the woman, but was greatly unsuccessful as the stubborn woman held her mouth shut and avoided all the questions smartly.

Nicole's voice made me turn around as she said "I'm just curious Lucy, but do ya have any other type of clothing which ya can easily move in without flashing everybody yer underwear?" This woman really had a way with words.

"Now that I think of it. Not really."

"That might cause some problems." Emily said with a frown on her face.

"That means…" Nicole clapped in her hands like a kid which could finally told it could unpack the presents under the Christmas tree "I GETTA DO A MAKE-OVER!" she cheered and to tell you the truth I was overcome with a slight sense of panic as I saw the excitement blossom on her face and reach extraordinary peaks. "This is going to be so awesome."She took my hands in hers and squeezed them with so much power that caused me to wince slightly. Nicole rambled on about how exited she was and how she was going to give me a sexy warrior look.

At the next big town she dragged me outside insisting that we had to start buying clothes right now.

* * *

**'Please review and let me know what you thought of it I'll try to update fast but my niece is coming to sleep over so I might be late again (I really hope I won't be) Love Ya guy!**


	7. Chapter 7

***using dramatic voice***** "I have returned." *dramatic music start playing* This time with my sidekicks Laxus and Gajeel."**

**"Hey weirdo who are you calling sidekicks?!"**

**Yeah Gorilla Woman. We are not your sidekicks!"**

**"Then why is there 'sidekicks' written on your foreheads?" **

***Laxus pulls out a mirror and looks at his forehead* "What the heck, did you do this?" *he points accusing finger to me***

**"I might have had a permanent marker with me while I dragged you here and you guys were unconscious. And why do you have a mirror in your pocket?"**

**"Yeah I gotta agree with Gorilla Woman on this one, its weird man."**

**"THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!"**

**"Looks like this is a sensitive subject for you, but there's no need to get your panties in a twist."**

**"I DON'T WEAR PANTIES." *Laxus throws his hand mirror at me***

**"Okay, first of all I never said you did it is something people say it doesn't mean you have to wear them and second THERE'S NO NEED TO THROW THINGS!" **

**"They always do this," *Gajeel steps forward while me and Laxus throw things at each other, like chairs and there might have been a table here or there* "Well again she wants to thank all of you who are reading her story and all of you who are reviewing. She also doesn't own fairy tail or the original characters she does own her own characters etc. etc. etc... you know the drill."**

**"Enjoy the story, and Laxus you are my sidekick because I say so so stop throwing things! And I wanna thank Archangel-Angelo for pointing out the terrible confusing scene to scene transitions apparently my computer didn't load the file correctly on fanfiction so I had to redo some of the story in the fanfiction file thingy (really have no idea how to describe it) but I guess I missed that spot. i'm a terrible lazy person like that, anyway i'll put it in there as fast as I can."**

* * *

Chapter 7

I found myself being dragged through the streets of the city we were in. Nicole was still going on and on about how much fun this was and how I wouldn't even recognize myself ones she was done with me. Emily and Taylor were strolling after us at a leisurely pace amused looks on their faces as they watched me getting pulled from here to there and dressed up like a rag doll. She had been pushing me in store after store flinging clothes at me and demanded that I try them on. Till now nothing had totally satisfied her tastes, she had bought some stuff but wasn't totally satisfied with it and kept on going. I was pulled out of the store again only to be back into another one in less than 2 minutes.

I heard a ring as Nicole slammed the door of an expensive looking clothing shop open. I felt her hand gripping my wrist tighter as I feebly attempted to break loose of her death grip. Don't get me wrong I normally love shopping, but when I get dragged from store to store by an over exited grown woman that possesses much more strength than I do, heck maybe even more than Ezra, I don't enjoy myself so much.

I didn't have time to protest as I was thrown into a fitting room getting clothes chucked at my head.

Nicole came in close to me and demanded with in a soft voice," change." before she shut the curtain. I shivered out of pure angst as I remembered the glare she had shot at me. I didn't wait a second as I changed into the clothes she had thrown in my face not wanting to find out what she'd do to me if I didn't do.

I shoved the curtain to the side and walked outside. Looking at myself in the full length mirror that Nicole stood next to I found that the knee length black jeans fit surprisingly well, my belt with my keys and whip fit with the trousers too .The jeans were on the baggy side so not to restrict my moves but still shoved my figure off and complimented the deep cobalt blue tank top which sowed of a slight bit of cleavage but not as much as I normally did and clung to my figure. I looked at Nicole to see what she thought of it. A troubled look rested on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked a frown forming on my face.

"It misses something." She muttered more to herself than to me. After another moment of silence she exclaimed, "I got it." She charged off into the store going on her rampage to find what she was looking for leaving piles of clothes in her wake.

"Nicole never changes." I jumped startled as I saw that Taylor was standing behind me with a displeased look on his face as he stared at the clothes covered floor where Nicole had walked.

"If you keep sneaking up on me like that you're going to cause me a heart attack." I muttered still slightly breathless form the scare Taylor had given me. "To speak the truth I kinda like your sister."

"You do?" Taylor asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I mean she is so excited over everything, she might be a bit odd but she does bring a smi-" the rest of my sentence was cut off by a leather black thing that smacked me in the face. I flailed around a bit before grabbing the thing and throwing it on the ground.

"Hey, don't do that!" Nicole shouted at me. "It took me ages to find that." She crossed her arms and looked at me with a grumpy look. Apparently her ages was different from mine as it had only taken her about 50 seconds. I looked at her sheepishly for a while before she pointed at the jacket which I had thrown on the floor and then at me, I got the message and picked it up.

It was a long leather jacket that came to midd-thigh it was as black as the night and had an almost vibrant blue outline of a crescent moon on the black. I looked at the moon as though it hypnotized me. The colour seemed almost alive and glowing. I stood there with my mouth hanging open staring at the moon on the back of the jacket till I felt someone's knuckles knock on my skull.

"Hello, someone home in there." Nicole said as she kept knocking my skull. I looked up and she said, "Come one put it on, I'm sure it'll look good!" She grinned at me and her eyes twinkled with excitement. I shoved my arms through the sleeves.

The jacket fell around my form as if it was made for me. I fastened the buttons and looked at myself in the mirror. The leather hugged my form tightly but didn't restrict my movements at all. The buttons started at my belly button so the lower part of the jacket was hanging slightly open allowing me to move my legs freely. I turned around and saw the deep sapphire coloured moon.

"So what do ya think?" Nicole bounced around me and squealed like a small child.

"I love it." I exclaimed pulling Nicole in a thigh hug, she immediately responded and nearly crushed me, forcing the air out of my lungs. "Nic-Nicole, can't. Breath. Air. Need. Air." I gasped out. She immediately let go and slapped me playfully on my shoulder.

"So, now we only need shoes." She squealed out.

A frown formed on my face, "What do you mean, I have shoes."

"You mean 8 inch high heels." She said crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow, "There's no way you're going to be able to train in that." And with that I was dragged out of the store. The cashier yelled at us that we needed to pay. With a look of annoyance Nicole walked over to the cashier a scrawny teenage boy that had a bad case of acne and smacked a pile of money on the counter which she had fished out of the pocket. "You can keep the change." She said the irritation clear in her voice.

The male cashier started counting the cash and yelled out again that it was way too much money for the clothes but Nicole kept walking grabbing my wrist on her way out and began dragging me through the streets of the city ones again.

After we went to every shoe shop in the city she finally settled for black combat boots which came to just under my knee. We strolled back towards the station, this time I wasn't dragged which I really did appreciate. Emily bought us new tickets and I would be lying if I would say that I didn't try the find out where we were going, sadly I failed miserably and I was still no wiser about where we would be going.

We sat in the train in silence for a while, Kira moved onto my lap and made himself comfortable munching away on a fish. He reminded me of Happy. The cat was bright and cheery like him, sure Kira did seem a whole lot more intelligent than Happy but they held the same kind of innocence and of course love for fish.

The train came in motion and almost immediately Taylor seemed to lie on the ground with a green colour on his face. I let out a surprised yelp as I saw his face become a sickening shade of green. I looked in confusion as he puffed his cheeks out trying to keep the barf that came up his stomach inside his body.

I pointed my finger at him and stuttered, "How, why is he motion sick, he wasn't on our last trip?!" bewilderment showing clearly on my face as I looked from Emily to Nicole for an answer.

Emily looked up uninterested and said "Oh that, because he is a dragon slayer he has motion sickness but because he can also do other magic he only has it sometimes. He also only has it on trains."

"Yep, my brother is weird in that way." Nicole chirped happily.

I heard Taylor say something like, "Look who's talking." But I couldn't be sure cause he kept his mouth closed so that he wouldn't spray us with his puke.

A shadow covered Nicole's slightly as she heard Taylor and said, "It is always so entertaining to see him this way don't you think so." An dark smile on her face as she nudged her boot slightly into Taylor's stomach making him groan and turn a deeper shade of green. I looked at him with pity but was soon lost in my own memories as I remembered Natsu being the exact same as Taylor. Lying on the ground face a sickening colour while covering his mouth with his hands. I felt hollow as sadness that I had successfully forgotten for a while clawed its way back into my heart. I was so lost in the feeling of betrayal and my past memory of Natsu screaming at me to just leave them alone that I didn't notice the tears that were now freely rolling down my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I heard a sweet voice ask me. I looked at my lap and saw Kira staring at me in worry. I pet his head and looked around Taylor who was still lying on the floor trying to keep the substance inside his stomach inside but he looked at me with worry. Emily also held a glimmer of concern in her eyes and as I glanced at Nicole I was pulled into a bone crushing hug as she told me it was all going to be okay even though she didn't know why I was so crying.

Still slightly dizzy from the lack of air as I finally managed to pull away from Nicole who was protesting heavily, I said, "Yeah, I'm fine." And I meant it. I really meant it. Sure I was still a bit bitter and still terribly sad about my old team , my old friend, but I had a new future ahead of me with these people. They would become my new family, my new friends, I just knew it. I already felt a strong bond of friendship with them and as we were going to be training I was sure that would only become stronger.

Finally after nearly 5, agonizing for Taylor, hours we stepped out of the train. I stretched my back and slung my backpack over my shoulders wondering where we were. I scanned small train station founding what I was looking for. There was a small name board that said Kage Village in old faded writing.

"Okay let's go Nicole." Emily said tapping her foot impatiently. Nicole came out of the train supporting a still sick looking Taylor. "We're not there yet and I'd like to make it there before dark."

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I can't tell you that then it wouldn't be a surprise any more." She had a grin of a Cheshire cat on her face.

"Oh, are we going to 'that' place." Nicole said as she jumped around dropping Taylor on the ground instantly forgetting him.

"Yes." Emily said with a smile on her face, Nicole squealed in excitement and clapped her hands; she really was just like an oversized child.

"Wait, you know where we are going?" I asked.

"Yeah, at first I wasn't sure, but this is awesome we haven't been there in such a long time."

"Yeah you can say that." Taylor said standing up now while he pulled his jacket straight and brushing dirt of his clothes.

"What you know where we're going too. This is so unfair at least tell me what the place looks like."

"Na, then the surprise won't be fun any more we can't do that to ya." Nicole said with a wink. I huffed and crossed my arms walking after Emily who was now marching in a swift pace towards what looked like a farm on the outskirts of the village.

I stamped my feet with each step that I took, like a child that didn't get its way, apparently the others found this incredibly entertaining and Nicole laughed loudly at my reaction while Taylor chuckled a little. This only made me more irritated with them and I turned around to glare daggers at them.

"Lucy's scary." Kira chirped still in his happy tone not phased in the slightest way by my expression. I turned around again and began following Emily again who'd now arrived at the farm and was talking to a tall middle aged man who was beginning to grow plucks of gray hair in his dark brown hair. They slapped each other on the back like old friend and the man began to walk towards stables which were located to the side of the house. Emily walked next to him and happily chatting to the man who was eager to begin a conversation with her.

I trailed behind them and arrived at the door of the stables. The man turned towards me and held his hand out for me to shake he glanced towards Emily and said "So you managed to pick one more up to add to your family." He smiled warmly as he looked at me as I took his hand in mine and shook it. "Nice to meet you, my name is Brand."

"It's nice to meet you Brand, my name's Lucy." His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Taylor picked her up 2 days ago and I take anyone who's willing you know that. So you think you can still help me with one extra here?"

"Course I can help, who do you think I am." Brand said with a wink at Emily grinning widely.

Nicole and Taylor had finally arrived at the stables and Nicole ran towards Brand and tried to tackle him to the ground but Brand gripped her waist tightly in his hands and picked her up from the ground letting her dangle a couple centimetres of the ground at arm's length. "Well, you're still doing your dramatic entrance thing after all these years I see." He said with a grin which nearly spit his face in two.

"Well hello Brand, I see you're still too good for me to take on." She said the words with a smile on her face. Brand put her down and hugged her tightly.

"Nice to see you again kiddo."

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Brand." Brand let go of Nicole and moved towards Taylor they exchanged a quick 'man hug' as I liked to call it, meaning they shook hands and patted each other on the back, I never truly understood why men don't hug under one another I guess they don't think of it as manly.

"I see you're doing well Brand." Taylor said. Brand whispered something back which I couldn't catch completely but I do think that I heard my name and Taylor turned bright red.

"Well, now that we have had our touching reunion we can go. Brand, lead the way." Emily pointed her hand at the stables.

"Yeah of course, follow me everyone." He strode over to the doors of the stable and opened them. We went inside and I saw at least 30 horses standing in separate boxes. They all varied in colour and size. I recognized some of the different breeds as I had ridden horse when I still resided at the Heartfilia mansion. I remembered that my father didn't approve of me riding them. He always thought that they were dirty creatures which others should handle and should only be ridden by us if they were spanned in front of a carriage.

"Okay," Brand said standing in the middle of the path between the boxes, "you are all allowed to chose a horse which you think will be a good for you to ride. You can all keep the horses since I still own Emily a favour. So choose well because I don't appreciate returns." Brand started pointing out horses which he recommended and were easy to handle.

I walked around the stable letting my gaze drift from horse to horse till it landed on a magnificent black Friesian horse which stood at the back of the stable. The horse was pacing around in the small place. The large horse radiated power and strength. I was captured by the animal and walked over to its box resting my hands on the low door. The horse looked towards me and towards the door curiously, taking slow cautious steps.

I reached my hands towards the gorgeous animal and it first smelled my hand and finally nuzzled it with its nose. I giggled while stroking the head of the horse it closed its deep brown eyes. I took that time to truly admire the fierce horse. Its midnight back fur glistered in the dim light of the stable. Its long tail swished back and forward a bit in the light breeze The hairs curled slightly and went down toward the floor in small waves, it's manes were long and were wavy too. The horse was tall and looked quite intimidation. The head of the horse was large but not too large to make it look unnatural. It's brown eyes seemed to spark with intelligence and defiance.

"I see you met Ciaràn, she's a real beauty isn't she, but a fierce one she is. I was never really able to control her." Brand said standing at my side now. "Her name means little black one, when I found her wandering around she was only a foal she was so tiny back then, but as you can see she's not so little any more." He chuckled slightly as I smiled at Ciaràn.

"Yeah she's absolutely gorgeous!" I exclaimed. Ciaràn pushed her head towards me and nuzzled my neck I grinned widely at her action and stroked the horse's neck.

"She seems rather fond of you." Brand said. "Have you ever ridden before?" he asked.

"I used to have a horse myself for a couple years." I said.

"Then I you can probably handle Ciaràn. If you want to you can have her." I looked at Brand with wide eyes before hugging him tightly and saying thanks. I let go of Brand who was saying it was nothing and opened the door towards Ciaràn's box. I slipped inside and started sliding my hands through her manes. Ciaràn didn't seem to mind it and started to eat from the pile of hay which lay in the corner of the stable.

Brand walked away and came back a minute later with a brush, a saddle, saddlebags and a bridle. "You should start saddling Ciaràn, I just heard you're leaving in 10 minutes." After handing me everything he walked away. I started gliding the brush through the horse's thick fur making it almost sparkle in the dim light. I quickly saddled her she resisted a bit with the bridle and stamped her hoofs as I tugged the girth tight but apart from that she didn't protest. I shoved my belongings inside the saddlebags and what didn't fit in it I kept in the backpack that was now a whole lot lighter and strapped it tightly to the saddle. When I was done I opened the door and walked out of the stables.

Everyone was waiting outside standing next to their horses. Emily had chosen a Halfling horse with a caramel coloured fur and white stripe going down its nose, its silver manes were long and wild. Nicole had chosen an American paint horse which was quite small and looked sturdy. It had white fur with coffee brown spots. Taylor who stood a little further holding a tall snow white Arabian horse. The graceful animal had a small head with dark eyes which stood of clearly because of the pure white fur.

"There you are Lucy. Well no use in staying here any longer lets go." And with those words Emily mounted her horse and gave it a firm squeeze with her legs to get it moving. We followed her example and I saw Kira make himself comfortable on the neck of Nicole's horse. "Let's hurry it is still a 3 hour ride to where well be staying." And with that said we took off towards the west.

* * *

**"What will happen next?"**

**"You already know what is going to happen next gorilla woman."**

**"But they don't. If you wanna know keep reading! And please, please review all reviews are appreciated I like to know what you guys thought of it."**

**"I think it sucked."**

**"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE I BROKE YOUR MIRROR NOW STOP SULKING AND MAN UP!"**

**"I DON'T HAVE TO MAN UP I'M ALREADY AS MUCH OF A MAN AS ANYONE WILL EVER BE."**

**"A man with a mirror."**

**"What did you say Gajeel?!"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Good. because you're all weaklings anyway so you can't judge me! I'M THE STRONGEST!"**

**"Well now that Laxus has all shown you his oversized ego I think we are done here. ****I want to apologize for any wrong spelling or bad grammar, I'M REALLY SORRY! Just so you know I had to do actual research for this chapter for the horses and for all of you who aren't very familiar with the different breeds of horses I put links on my profile since they won't show up in this file.** Thank you for reading and I love ya guys!"


	8. Chapter 8

**'Hey, Laxus say hello.' *me poking Laxus in the stomach***

**'Will you stop that idiot!' *me poking even harder* 'Fine, hello. Happy now?'**

**'Very, now you Gajeel.' *Gajeel snoring* 'Huh, is Gajeel sleeping?'**

**'I think so.'**

**'How bout we give him a mustache?' *me pulling out permanent marker with an evil glint in my eyes.***

**'You know he's probably going to beat you up.'**

**'It will be totally worth it! *me drawing mustache and uni-brow on Gajeel's face* 'Now wake him up.'**

**'Sure.' *Laxus kick Gajeel in the side, and Gajeel wakes up screaming***

**'Good morning Gajeel, say hello.'**

**'Huh, hello.'**

**'good now that we are all awake I wanna say that I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I make, I'M SO SORRY! And I don't own fairy tail or the original characters. And I just wanna say to all the people who were wondering where fairy tail i couldn't do them in the last chapter because that would be a bit weird. Because Lucy had only been gone for a day and if fairy tail had ignored her for month and then when she isn't there for one day and they would have been all like 'Omg Lucy's not here, Where is she?! BLALBALBA!' that would have been a bit weird. But don't worry their in this chapter. And for the people who are asking for romance it will come but i'm not very good in the whole romance thing so well I just hope it will be enough. I wanna thank everyone for their reviews and for reading this story! And one last thing for Raicheda here is your horsie its a magical unicorn that farts rainbows :D AWESOME RIGHT! I call it Sparkly because it sparkles!'  
**

**'your talking way too much you're giving me a headache.'**

**'Well laxus, looking at your face gives me a headache! At least Gajeel's face is a bit more entertaining!'**

**'That's because you drew on his face.'**

**'YOU DID WHAT?' *me laughing nervously and scooting away* 'You are so dead!' *Gajeel chasing me***

**'Help me Laxus, and for the readers I hope you enjoy the chapter.'**

* * *

Chapter 8

I sat outside in the dark night. He moon eliminated the landscape before me. I looked over the valley which seemed to stretch on forever, covered with thousands of trees forming an enormous and ancient forest which held thousands of secrets unknown to us. I sat perched on the edge of a steep cliff overlooking the landscape letting my legs dangle over the edge.

I hadn't been able to fall asleep this night so after much debating with myself I had come to the conclusion that I just needed some fresh air. So here I was letting my thoughts wander to places which I normally locked away and pushed into the shadows of my mind.

It had been roughly about a month since we had arrived at this place. I still remember coming here very clearly.

(Flashback)  
It felt wonderful to feel the muscles of the powerful horse move under me. The wind blew harsh against my face as we galloped through the thick forest. It had been a couple hours since we had left the farm. We moved swiftly covering a big amount of ground in good time only slowing down when the horses needed to.  
Emily slowed down and I moved Ciaràn next to her.  
"We're here." she said in an almost breathless voice. I looked up as we reached the edge of the forest and saw an ancient looking castle. Half of the building was demolished, collapsed by the years of wind and rain abusing the old looming building. I couldn't help but gape at the ones probably beautiful and impressive building that was located on top of a cliff which stretched far into the sky.  
We had moved up the cliff by a hidden passage that had been carved into the edge of the rough stone. The castle looked absolutely impassive although it lay half in ruin it held an atmosphere of power and somehow magic. The sky had began to darken as we moved along the walls of the building and Emily had said that we should put the horses away and get a good nights rest because tomorrow she was going to start training us till we dropped unconscious.  
I had ran into the half of the castle that wasn't destroyed excitedly skipping around the rooms like a small child till Emily had had enough of me and had ordered Taylor lock me into what was going to be my room for the time we would spend here. He had faithfully thrown me over his shoulder much to my protest and thrown me down on the bed in my room locking the door behind him as he went out.

I had rolled over complaining to myself about how unfair everyone was being but quickly forgot that as I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

(end flashback)

I chuckled slightly as I remembered the next day, it had been pure hell. Nicole had rounded us up at before sunrise at 5 a clock in the morning and told us that to be able to handle magic at its full potential the body needed to be fit and strong. So she was going to train us physically first.  
She had given us backpacks filled with stones so the backpack weighed about 25 kilo and told us to run 15 km with them on our backs. After that we did sit ups, push-ups and jumping jacks and so on. She kept us moving about and around pushing us to the limit. At the end of the morning I was sweating buckets and dizzy from all the stress I was putting on my body which I normally didn't do.  
After a too short, if you ask me, lunch break she went on to teach us fighting moves from different fighting stiles like kung fu, tai mo, boxing and more of which I can't remember the names of.

It was fast clear that I was the worst at all the things we did. With the run I finished far behind them while Taylor even waited for me a couple times. At the other physical training things I failed miserably. I also didn't pick the fighting moves up as I was often off balance or moved the wrong way. Emily said I didn't put enough power in each of the moves. That I moved to gently and that if it would ever come down to a fight I would lose in 15 seconds flat.  
That night I went to my room and collapsed immediately on my bed, falling in the clutches of a deep sleep.

The days went on like that, waking up before the sun rose and training till I felt I couldn't go on any more. As time passed I noticed that I did improve even though it was a slow process at least I moved forward. I became stronger and I had a better condition that I had ever had in my entire life. I did notice that the others made better progress than me but at least it was something right.

I thought back to Fairy Tail, the place I had called home. The family that I had ones had there, that was all no more. I wondered if they thought about me, if they even remembered me. Maybe they don't even want to remember me. Maybe they blocked me out of their thoughts and kept on living in the illusion that I never existed. That Lisanna had never left them.

'Would they even recognize me if I strolled inside their guild?' A small treacherous voice in the back of my mind whispers to me that they won't, that they will have forgotten me and have indeed thrown me away to rot on my own. But that can't be the greater part of me says, I'm sure that at least one of them remembers me, all the times that we have shared, all the victories and all the sacrifices that had to be made. And so I cling onto that hope that spark of warmth and hope that when I finished training and I go back that they will remember.

I sat there still staring at the moon that was high in the sky illuminating the ground. The star twinkled in the sky and I felt oddly peaceful but at the same time restless. I felt the need to move, to train, to get up and run and get stronger.

I sighed trying to suppress the need to move, I had a long day ahead of me and the sleepless night was horrible enough I didn't need to start the day exhausted. But then again, a little training by myself couldn't hurt. I was here to get stronger and since I hadn't gotten much stronger, every minute training was good for me. I decided that it would do me good, and so I ran down the path toward the immense forest, back then I hadn't realized that that decision would change my entire life.

(In Fairy Tail Guild, 3rd person)

It had been oddly quiet in the Fairy Tail Guild. Although they had thrown a couple of party's they couldn't really seem to get in the mood. Everyone felt like something was missing and they couldn't quite put their finger on it. No one spoke about it but everyone knew that it was there. The air in the guild was thick and uncomfortable. The towns people found the abnormal silence of the guild comforting at first and they enjoyed it to the fullest, but after a week or 2 they found it highly disturbing wondering what was wrong with the all powerful guild, Fairy Tail.

Natsu sat at the bar deeply in tough, munching on a fire chicken as he tried again to find out what he was missing. It felt like he was forgetting an incredibly important thing. Somehow he thought that it was a person but that was crazy. He never forgot a person, certainly not someone important to him. Family and friend's meant everything to him. He couldn't have forgotten a person that would go against everything that he stood for.

He kept debating and telling himself that it would be impossible for him to forget someone important to him till small hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." A smooth cheerful voice said from behind him.

Natsu's signature grin covered his face as he said, "Hey Lisanna." While he captured the hands in front of his face. He turned around and saw Lisanna smile back at him, she didn't seem to be affected by the strange feeling like all the others were, she was here same cheerful self.

"So are you moping again?" Lisanna asked with a worried look on her face, "I don't know what has come into you the last couple of weeks but you just seem…" she trailed off and looked into Natsu's eyes.

"You know I'm not the only one around here doing that is like that." Natsu said.

"I know, it's weird. I wish we could figure out what's wrong so we could fix it. I don't like seeing everyone like this" She glanced around the guild seeing some chattering in shushed voices but most just looked at their drinks with a lost look on their faces. "When I came back they were all acting normal. So what has changed for them that they started acting like this?" The words hung heavily in the air. It was the same thing everyone was wondering about. What has changed? They didn't know. Well most didn't. There were a selected few that still remembered. They remembered the happiness that that person seemed to carry with her, her smile that could brighten up even the saddest of men.

They were waiting for the rest to remember, for Natsu to remember his best friend, for Ezra and Gray to remember their team mate, and for Happy to remember his motherly figure. The disappointment they felt as they saw that the others didn't remember was overwhelming and seemed to smother them. Their patience was running out fast and if one of the guild mates didn't remember one of the selected few was going to snap.

Charle still remembered the girl that she had so often insulted but secretly really liked, felt her patience burn out. She had waited 3 full weeks for them to remember. 3 full weeks of seeing people staring at the wall looking like they had lost something but couldn't remember what. 3 full weeks of silence in the guild waiting and waiting. She was sick of it, sick of the incredibly dense and foolish people around her who didn't even remember the person who had made everyone smile and feel wanted. The girl who forgave everyone and accepted people for who they were.

Charle's mood was darkening everyday that she waited. She became filled with fury as she watched the people sit around the guild absent-mindedly.

Wendy was sitting in front of Charle who sat with her paws crossed on the bar glaring at the people in the guild. "What's wrong?" The small girl asked innocently not expecting what was to come next.

Charle just couldn't handle it any more. Even Wendy didn't remember it was a disgrace to speak the truth. Fury filled Charle red specks covered her vision as she stood up and stamped her little paws on the rough wood. If looks could kill everyone in the room would be in a heap on the floor. "You are asking me what is wrong!" Charle spat out, her voice shaking with rage. "Are you stupid!" the exceed screamed, her self control lost.

All the people in the Guild looked at Charle in shock. They had never seen Charle lose her temper with Wendy. They couldn't believe that the cat had yelled at the small girl. Wendy looked stunned at Charle as the exceed went on snapping at them.

"Are you people brainless enough to forget the girl who brightened up your day!? Who cared for everyone no matter what their background?" She stopped yelling at the members of the guild for a minute. She was still slightly panting from her outburst as she looked around the room that had fallen in a deadly silence. The faces of the mages were slightly shocked and surprised; some had a frown on their faces and a faraway look in their eyes as they were trying to remember. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE FORGOT LUCY, SHE HAS BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST A MONTH NOW! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF FAIRY TAIL MAGES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs glaring at all of them.

After a few more moments passed without anyone moving a muscle Charle threw her paws up in the air in frustration. Curses which she would never in her entire life let Wendy hear flew from her lips in a mumble as she stalked off, slamming the front door of the Guild behind her.

Mumbles erupted in the guild, hushed conversations began as they began to think of the cheerful girl they had tossed aside without a care in the world when Lisanna had come back. They felt shame burn deeply within them. Memories of all the good things she had done of all the kindness she had offered flooded over the guild. Some of the members started to shed tears as they thought of their beloved member of the guild, their beloved family lid.

Tears started to flow more freely and Levy, ones Lucy's best friend, was crying the hardest of them all. Sobs shook her body as she rested her head on Gajeel's shoulder letting the endless stream of tears roll of her cheeks and fall onto the ground. Never in her entire life had she cried like this. She whimpered as memories flooded her mind. The guilt burned in her like an unyielding fire, she was disgusted with herself for not noticing Lucy's absence. Levy winced as she thought that the pain she was feeling now must have only been a fraction of the pain that Lucy had been forced to carry with her every day that she had been at the Guild.

Natsu hadn't moved a muscle since Charle's fit, he stood still wide eyed staring but not seeing anything. His hands trembled uncontrollably as he thought of Lucy. He was the one who was always talking about namaka being together, that nothing went above family. And look at him now; he of all people had forgotten her. He had ignored her and even yelled at her.

It felt like a hole had been punched in his chest and his heart ripped out and someone was now tap-dancing on it. Tears started to glide down his cheeks as he still stood rooted to his place. His breath had been knocked out of him as memories of him brushing Lucy off clawed their way to his mind, taunting him. Where was she now he wondered still staring into nothingness. The tremble in his hands started to take over his entire body and soon he was shaking so hard that he couldn't stand up properly any more and fell to his knees. The pain that shot up from the place where his knees came in contact with the hard wooden floor seemed to shake him out of the trance that he had been in. He looked around an saw that all the members of the guild were now in tears, even Gajeel who would later deny it was sobbing like a lost child.

Makarove came out of his office when he heard the crying noises that his children made. He walked toward the bar where Mirajane was blubbering, salty water droplets started to for a puddle on the counter as she gripped her head in her hands. The younger Strauss brother was trying to comfort her with all his might but he was also drowning in anguish so his efforts had become futile and rather pitiful.

Master took his place on top of the bar and said in his booming voice, "Children listen." The guild fell silent apart from some snivelling sounds as the members tried to stop the endless stream of tears. "I am surprised that it took all of you so long to realize. I'm even more disappointed in you that it took someone else to remind you of her." The members of the guild saw the disappointment in the Masters eyes as he gazed at them. "She asked me not to tell you that she had left, she wanted that you would remind on your own and I respect her wish but really. It took all of you nearly a month to find out she isn't in the guild any more."

"YOU LET HER GO!" Natsu suddenly roared tears spilled from his eyes, the pain he was experiencing was nothing like he had ever felt before even when Igneel had left he hadn't felt like this, it was unbearable. The grief, the guilt, it was all just too much, so he snapped. "YOU JUST LET HER WALK OUT OF THE GUILD AND LEAVE US!" Anger filled him, his vision became blurry as rage took over. Rage was much less painful than the sadness so he just gave in. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU OLD MAN. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T STOP HER." His voice rose and he was soon screaming at the top of his lungs. His hands shook in the air, fist clenched tightly as fire engulfed him. The guild members backed off, even Lisanna was feared him at this moment.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Markarov boomed as his for grew larger and larger as he jumped off the bar and slowly stalked towards Natsu. His eyes glinted dangerously as anger filled him at the sight of Natsu. "I WASN'T THE ONE WHO IGNORED HER. I WASN'T THE ONE WHO JUST TOSSED HER AWAY AND FORGOT HER!" He pointed a finger at Natsu's flaming figure." NO, I DIDN'T HAVE TO HELP YOU WITH THAT, YOU ACCOPLISHED THAT ALL ON YOUR OWN!" His form was now so large he nearly reached the ceiling.

A bitter look rested on his face as he watched Natsu slowly sink to his knees and stare up at him. The pink haired boy's hands rested limply at his side as the flames slowly died. Natsu knew that his anger was unjust. He knew that he was the main cause of her leaving. They had ones been best friends but he had just left her like all the other people she had cared about had. He felt horrible and powerless. Sobs shook his body as let the guilt wash over him, and take his soul in a steel grip. All the horrible things he had done and said came back and replayed themselves endlessly over and over.

Masters face softened as he saw the broken boy in front of him. "Listen." He said calmly as he shrunk back to his normal size. "She asked me to read this," he took the envelope that he had carried with him since she had left in out of his breast pocket. "When you asked where she was." The faces of the guild member looked curiously at the envelope as Markarov opened it.

The handwriting on the page of paper was neat and graceful. Markarov took a shaky breath as he began reading the letter out loud.

"_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_If you are hearing this then I assume that you have remembered me and for that I'm thankful. I wonder how long it took you to see I am not there any more; as I'm writing this I am considering the option that you will never hear this. _

_Fairy Tail was like a family for me. I have experienced the best moment of my life with you my friends, my family. I wish it could have lasted forever but all good things must come to an end, and sadly it has much sooner than I had hoped. _

_I have been ignored, and cast aside, I can't begin to describe in words what that feels like. The pain is truly unbearable as you watch your loved ones forget you. Every day that I came to the guild I would hope that you hadn't forgotten me but now I see that those hopes were naïve, childish and pointless. I only hurt myself more by believing and hoping. I see now that there is no need for me any more and I have accepted that. I see that I was just a replacement to quell your loneliness. I hope you will achieve happiness with Lisanna, I really honestly do. _

_Ezra, you have been a great team member and friend, someone who I could always count on even in the hardest times. You always pushed me to become greater and stronger, and I thank you for that. I hope that you will find happiness and love. Ps. Try to keep the boy's under control for me please."_

Ezra took a shaky breath as a couple tears spilled from her eyes, "I will Lucy, I will." The words were soft and barely audible. Her hands trembled slightly as she clamped them over her chest where she felt her heart ache.

"G_ray, you are an amazing person that I can look up to. Even after all that you have been through you still find the strength to go on and be happy and I truly admire you for that. I hope that you never change, no matter what happens and what people say, tough you might want to keep you stripping habit in check."_

A small lonely smile rested on Gray's face, a faraway look in his eyes as a single tears slipped down his cheek.

"_Levy,"_

At just the sound of her name the solid script mage burst out into tears clinging to Gajeel's chest.

"_you were the best friend I ever had and could ever hope for. I could tell you everything and you would listen patiently without passing judgement till you had heard my full story. I hope that you read many more books and I promise that when I have finished my novel I will somehow get it to you, because after all I did promise you that you would be the first one to read it."_

Big tears were falling down on the ground as she blubbered, "Lu-Chan, I-I will mi-miss you so m-much. I'm s-s-so so-sorry! I'm so s-sorry." She kept repeating the words over and over. Gajeel stoked her head comforting.

"_Happy, you were always able to annoy me to no end, and I'm going to miss that immensely. You were the cheerful fish loving idiot that everyone loved. If I ever come back remind me that I will buy you all the fish you want, I promise."_

The normally happy cat was crying as if his life depended on it. Tears fell down his fur in an endless streak as he wailed and flew around before falling to the ground where he kept crying hitting the ground with shaking balled up paws.

"_Lisanna, I don't know you very well but I imagine you're a great person. I have absolutely no ill feelings towards you I really want you to know that. I am so happy for Mirajane and Elfman got their little sister back. I hope you make them happy and that they will make you happy."_

Lisanna who hadn't known Lucy in the least felt sadness as she heard the words master read. She made a note to herself that she would do everything in her power to make her siblings happy and proud of her.

"_Natse… I will miss you the most of all. You were the person who dragged me to your crazy and awesome guild, you threw me into a life where I had an actual family and where could be myself. You were my partner, I could always count on you to come and save me. You always knew a way to lighten up the mood and make everyone laugh. I hope with my whole heart that you will find happiness with Lisanna and that you two will live a healthy life. And Natsu I hope you will stay the cheerful dense idiot that you have always been."_

Natsu who was still on his knees on the ground crouched over in a small ball trying to make himself as small as possible as he cried his heart out. He trembled as he listened to the words that she had written on the paper. He felt like he could never feel joy ever again in his life. It was as if the will to live had beden sucked out of him, but for Lucy, for Luce he would hold on and keep going. He would try to stay the same and feel the blissful feeling called happiness again.

"_Members of Fairy Tail live your life to the fullest and enjoy the little things. Find contentment in the people around you and stay together, support each other like the insane family that you are. The only thing that I ask of you is that you will remember me, and I promise that I will get stronger and I will one day come back, I look forward to that day. Till then I will miss all of you an hold you all dear in my heart. And I thank you for the day's I was part of the strongest Guild of Fiore, thank you Fairy Tail._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucy Heartfilia."_

The guild was deadly silent. No one dared to move as they took her words in. The guilt crashed down on them, it crawled into their hearts and held on with its sharp nails that never let go. They knew that they would never be able to forget that feeling, they would always walk around with it no matter what. But didn't it serve them right, after all it was their fault and their fault only that she had left. They had forced her to make her feel worthless and useless. It was **their** fault. Many cried as they fell into the darkness of sadness.

They had done the one thing that their entire guild was against. They had abandoned a family member and not looked at her ones when she had left. The smell of salt hung in the air from all the tears that were being shed, they would never, never forget Lucy again. They would always remember her, the girl they had abandoned.

* * *

**'The chapter is done. Hey Gajeel you sure she's still alive?'**

**'I don't care.'**

**'Don't be so mean Gajeel.' *me lying on the floor face down and well how do you call it, beat up, as gajeel glares at me.* **

**'If you just hadn't drawn on my face I wouldn't have beat you up!'**

**'It was totally worth it!'**

**'You, are an idiot.'**

**'Nothing new about that.'**

**'Laxus, Gajeel stop being mean to me. *me crying in a corner* 'anyway, all reviews are appreciated I hope you guys like it till next time!'**


End file.
